Naruto: A Better Life
by Final Flame Dragon
Summary: This fic starts during the Chuunin Exams. Naruto meets another person on his way home from Team 7's meeting. Who is this boy and why is he surprised at Naruto's last name.Many pairings,eventual Strong!Naruto slightly... Rated T for violence and language.
1. First Test, A New Family

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto....maybe I can make this my only disclaimer,hmmmm...? Oh, I do own this story and some characters though.**

**A/N: Basically my first attempt at a Naruto story. I happen to really like Naruto and plan on doing a good job, but you never know how things will go.**

**Full Summary: This fic starts during the Chuunin Exams. Naruto meets another person on his way home from Team 7's meeting. Who is this boy and why is he surprised at Naruto's last name. May not be fully original, pairings unknown so far, eventual Strong!Naruto slightly. Also, good Sasuke and good Itachi.  
**

"What's up?" - talking  
"_Who is that?_" - thought  
'_Okay you guys_' - telepathy(talking through thoughts)  
**"Stupid Kid!" - summon talk  
'I hate kids' - summon thought  
**_**"Listen Baka!" - demon talk  
'Heh, mortals' - demon thought**_  
**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - **jutsu name

**

* * *

**Naruto was walking back to his apartment. He had just met with his team to find out that Kakashi had nominated them for the Chuunin Exams. Naruto was overjoyed, due to the fact that he could possibly go up in rank."_I can finally get closer to becoming Hokage!_" Naruto thought. He was thinking about the possibilities so deeply that he didn't realize there was someone in front of him. He ran into the person, knocking both of them down.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"You need to watch where you're going!" the person said.

Naruto now noticed that the person was a boy, about one year older than him. He had pitch-black hair with dark purple mixed in as well. He was taller than Naruto and was wearing a black, sleevless shirt with bandages running down from his elbow. He also had dark blue shorts with bandages around his lower legs, ending at his ninja sandals.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice!" Naruto said, angry at the boy's rudeness.

"Heh, whatever loser, just get out of my way," the boy said.

"That's it!" Naruto said. "I'm gonna show you that I'm not a loser and become Hokage one day!"

"Suuure, but if it's a fight you want, let's see what you got!" the boy said, getiing into a taijutsu stance.

Naruto ran forward, fist raised to punch the boy in the face. The boy dodged to the left, spun around as Naruto stumbled, and delivered a kick to Naruto's back. Naruto was knocked into a fence.

"Too slow," the boy said, smirking.

"I'll show you!" Naruto yelled. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Four Naruto's appeared next to the original, smiling in confidence.

"Clones can't do anything to me, they're not real," the boy said laughing. He ran foward and threw a kunai at one, while throwing a punch at another. The one that a kunai was thrown at dodge, the other was dispelled as the boy's fist connected with it's stomach. Then, the boy's eyes widened in surprise as one of the clones knocked him in the air. One appeared above him and was about to kick him, when he threw up his arm and blocked it. They both landed a few feet apart.

"Looks like you were wrong about my clones," Naruto said.

"I underestimated you, now it's time to get serious and end this quick,' the boy said. He then ran toward Naruto so fast that he seemed to disappear. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he was kicked back and hit a tree. He stood slowly and saw the boy forming handseals.

"**Raiton: Rinji Fuzui!**" the boy called out, pushing his palm toward Naruto. A flash of light flew forward and hit Naruto. Naruto couldn't move anything after being hit. The boy walked forward and put a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"I could kill you right now, but my sensei wouldn't like that," the boy said. "Besides that, I would also get in trouble with the village."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, wearily looking at the kunai.

"You don't know?" the boy asked. "Uhhh, no?" Naruto said.

"Man, you really are a loser," the boy said. "Anyway, since the Chuunin Exams are coming up, other villages are coming to Konoha. It also means that no one can be killed or such, except during the exams."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said. The boy put his kunai back in his leg holster.

"I have one more question for you before I leave," the boy said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage some day!" Naruto practically yelled, though it looked funny because he couldn't move. The boy's eyes widened for a second, but went away just as fast. He nodded and started to leave."Hey, what about me?!" Naruto asked, still not able to move.

"Don't worry, the jutsu will wear off soon," the boy said. He kept walking and finally disappeared.

"Who was that?" Naruto thought out loud.

* * *

"So, did you find out where he was from Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he didn't tell me, but his hitai-e had four vertical lines on it," Naruto said.

"Then he's from Amegakure," Sakura said.

"Guys, could we hurry and get to the school already?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yes Sasuke-kun, lets hurry," Sakura said.

* * *

After they entered the school, they reached the floor with other genin in a big group at a door. After Sasuke noted that the door had a Genjutsu on it everyone headed for the real room. Later, after Sasuke's fight with Lee and, to his embarrassment, loss and their meeting with Kakashi, they entered the waiting room. After meeting up with the other "Rookie 9", Kabuto came up and offered his help. They saw Gaara's nin-card and this caught Naruto's interest.

"Hey, Kabuto, can I get you to show me another?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto, do you know anything about this person?" Kabuto asked.

"Not a lot, but he's from Amegakure," Naruto said.

"Well, that makes this slightly difficult," Kabuto said. "Ahh, here we are, three genin teams from Amegakure."

Naruto looked over the cards and found the one he was looking for. "That one," Naruto said, pointing at the far left one.

"Okay," Kabuto said. "Ahh, his name is Ryuzuchi. It says here that most of his history before becoming a genin is hidden. Other details would be that his primary element is lightning, while his secondary is water. Then his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu is above average, while his Genjutsu is about average. Finally, he has done 15 D-rank missions, 5 C-rank, and 2 B-rank. The data also says that he hasn't been badly injured at all."

After learning about Ryuzuchi, they looked at his other teammates. A girl named Tsuya Kyoushu, who had dark red hair, and a boy named Jinsoku Shuuha, who had blue hair with white streaks. Then they were told about the sound ninja and Kabuto was attacked by Dosu. Morino Ibiki then came in and told them to quit fighting and to get ready for the first exam. Everyone was then seated as the test began. Naruto was seated next to Hinata, but was also seated next to Ryuzuchi's teammate, Tsuya.

'_Okay Ryu, Jin, here's the answers.......' _Tsuya started sending her thoughts to her two teammates. The rest of the test went by with everyone trying to get the answers. Tsuya noticed that Naruto was very nervous and still hadn't answered a single question. "_I feel sorry for ya kid,_" she thought. After the next 30 minutes, Ibiki stopped the test and asked who wanted to answer the next question. People started getting out of the test until Naruto yelled about it not mattering that he was still a genin and that he would still become Hokage. Ibiki smiled and noticed that no one else was going to quit.

"Heh, well....you all pass!" Ibiki announced. The window then burst open after an uproar of protests and Anko appeared yelling about the genins being maggots.

* * *

Naruto was walking toward Ichiraku Ramen when he noticed Ryuzuchi standing in an alley talking to a Jounin. He hid behind the wall and started listening in.

".....tell me Tou-san!" Ryu yelled.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't think that we would meet him so soon," the jounin said.

"How could you not notice that your own family would live in Konoha!" Ryu said loudly. "After all this time, you didn't tell me that I had a itoko!"

"I"m sorry Ryu, but I didn't want to hurt you by mentioning that," the jounin said. "It would bring back to many bad memories about your obasan."

"It would have been a whole lot easier if you would have told me that Naruto Uzumaki was my itoko tou-san!" Ryu yelled as he stormed off toward the other end of the alley. His tou-san stood there, looking down at his feet with tears forming in his eyes. He stood there for another minute and then followed Ryu. If he would have looked back he would have noticed Naruto standing at the other end, a look of shock on his face and tears starting to form. Naruto then ran blindly home to think about what he had just learned. His mind already set on talking to his ojii-san as soon as possible.

* * *

**Jutsus/Names**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **-Shadow Clone Technique

**Raiton: Rinji Fuzui **- Lightning Art: Temporary Paralysis

**Ryuzuchi **- Dragon Thunder

**Tsuya Kyoushu **- Beautiful Assassin

**Jinsoku Shuuha **- Swift Wave

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So............what do you think? Good/Bad? Read and review and tell me your opinions. Constructive critisism is welcome, but not pointless flames. Well, FFD is outta here for now.**

**P.S: For those that read my pokemon story, I am planning on finishing it up ASAP and it should be on here eventually. So that's all folks.**


	2. Death Forest

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto..................you know who does? Kishimoto Masashi.**

**A/N: The next chapter of Naruto: A Better Life. Updated sooner than expected but, I couldn't think about anything to go on my other story yet. Anyway, here we go. I also forgot to mention that this is a SasuNaru friendship fic. I figured out the other pairings as well. They are: Naru x Hina, Sasu x Saku, OC x OC, amd more to come.

* * *

**

Naruto and his team had just got their heaven scroll. Naruto had been trying to talk to Ryu for a little while, but with no success. Now he was joking around with his _brother_, Sasuke. The day before, Naruto had went and talked with his ojii-san. What he found out had shocked him and made him happy.

**Furasshubakku no Jutsu!!!**

"Ojii-san!" Naruto said as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"Yes Naruto?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked while smiling.

"I have a question to ask you," Naruto said seriously.

"All right, I'm listening," Sarutobi said.

"How come you never told me that I still had shuzoku?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, so you found out," Sarutobi said, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I knew this day would come," Sarutobi said. He got up and walked to the secret compartment. He opened it and took a scroll out. "Here, this is a scroll from your kaa-san."

_To my sochi,_

_My dear Naruto. I am your kaa-san....or would be. Since you are reading this, you have found out about your family. I wanted to tell you myself one day, but unfortunately, life never goes as planned. I will tell you their names however. Your otooji, Tsuyoi Uzumaki. Your obasan, Miya Uzumaki, and your itoko, Ryuzuchi Uzumaki. While I am writing this letter, you are beside me. You are are beautiful and you look just like your tou-san. Unfortunately for me, I am dying. The hospital is short on medics, due to the Kyuubi attack, and they can't figure out what is wrong with me. I will tell you now....you have a Kekkai Genkai. It is the Kensaigan, and it is a doujutsu, just like the Sharingan and Byakugan. I wrote another scroll explaing it shortly after I found out about you. Sarutobi-san has it. My final words are to tell you that I love you my sochi, and sumimasen for not being there for you while you grow to be like your tou-san, the Yondaime Hokage. Goodbye my sochi, we both love you very much, and always will._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S - You will be given the family jutsu, along with your tou-san's personnal jutsu when you become a Chuunin, or when Sarutobi-san thinks you deserve it. Your kyoufu, Jiraiya, will teach you another jutsu whenever you meet. Again, I love you my sochi._

Naruto reread the note a few times to make sure it was real. He had family and godfather this whole time? Tears started to form in his eyes at the joy of revealation. He had family!

"Gomen for not telling you earlier," Sarutobi said as he got another scroll out. He handed it to Naruto. "I was told to wait and give you this now, it's the doujutsu scroll."

"Arigatou ojii-san," Naruto said. He started to walk out when Sarutobi stopped him.

"Naruto, your itoko and otooji..." Sarutobi started.

"I know, they're here," Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded and Naruto left to read the doujutsu scroll.

**Furasshubakku....Kai!**

"All right maggots, go to your gates!" Anko yelled. Everyone reported to their assigned gate and waited for the second part of the exam to begin.

"I guess I'll have to wait and find my itoko in the forest, ne?" Naruto said.

"As soon as we get our scroll, brother," Sasuke said, smirking.

**'Chaa! Why does Naruto have such a good friendship with Sasuke-kun!" **Inner Sakura said.

"Begin!" Anko yelled, then everyone went into the forest.

* * *

"Let's hurry up and get our scroll," Ryu said.

"Just what I was thinkin," Jin said.

"All right, here's the plan you guys," Tsuya started explaining what she was thinking.

They kept tree-hopping and eventually ran into a team from Kumogakure next to a small pond.

"Looks like we ran into some fresh meat guys," one of the Kumo genin said. "This should be a piece of cake."

The Kumon genin started stalking toward Ryu's team. Ryu and his team all backed up in fear. The Kumo genin charged forward, ready to attack. They all reached their targets but, Ryu and his team vanished. "Where'd they go?" one of the genin said, looking around.

"**Raiton: Hayaishuurai!**" Ryu said from above. He flew down, striking one of the other genin like a lightning bolt, and lodged a kunai in his throat. The genin gurgled in a messed up scream and fell over, dead.

"**Suiton: Mizugenkotsu!**" Jin said. He came at another, his fist covered in rushing water. He knocked the genin into a tree, leaving a big crater in it. The genin fell over unconcious.

"**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!**" Tsuya said, looking at the remaining genin. What the genin saw was his family being massacred as the murderers came toward him. "NOOOO!!" the genin screamed. He fell over, unconcious and their scroll rolled out.

"Heh, aren't we lucky," Jin said, picking up the scroll. He held it up and showed that it was the Heaven scroll. "Looks like we got the one we needed on the first try."

"Yeah," Ryu said, he then smiled at Tsuya. "That was a good plan Tsuya-chan."

Tsuya blushed slightly. "Arigato Ryu-kun," she said.

"All right love birds," Jin said smirking, Ryu and Tsuya just blushed. He then turned toward Ryu. "I guess we'll go look for your itoko now."

"Hai, let's go," Ryu said. The others nodded and they went back through the trees.

* * *

"I'll protect them with my life!" Sakura yelled. Zaku kicked her away. "Sure you will....not!" Zaku said as he kicked her again.

"I think you've had enough fun," Dosu said from behind him. "Finish her off so we can get to the Uchiha."

"Fine," Zaku said. He readied his palm to shoot a soundwave at Sakura. He shot it toward her and it blew up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, there wasn't anything there. "What the?!" Zaku said surprised.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to hurt a girl?" someone asked from behind them. The sound genin turned around to see Ryu holding Sakura over his shoulder.

"Who are you?!" Zaku said, agitated that his kill was saved.

"Ryuzuchi Uzumaki," Ryu said. "And my friends behind you are Tsuya and Jin."

The sound genin once again turned around to see two more genin standing in front of the tree where Sasuke and Naruto were resting.

"_I wonder what's wrong with those two?_" Jin thought.

**Sasuke's Mindscape**

Sasuke was again seeing his clans dead bodies. He saw his younger self looking at his parents in horror over their mangled bodies. Itachi appeared and told Sasuke to hate him and grow stronger.

"_Why am I seeing these visions?_" Sasuke thought.

The younger Sasuke turned toward him. The younger ones eyes took on the form of a snake's eyes.

"**Do you want the power to avenge your clan? Accept this power I have given you and you will become strong enough to destroy your brother! Join me and all of this will be in your grasp!**" The younger Sasuke said with an evil grin.

"Hmmm, how bout.....no?" Sasuke said. "I can gain enough power from my brother's....sine Itachi didn't murder our clan." Sasuke threw a kunai at the image of his younger self and walked away.

**Back at the battle**

Everyone was now standing battered and bruised. Sakura was next to the tree where Sasuke and Naruto were resting, trying to recover her strength. Ryu was the only one that wasn't panting from exhaustion.

"_How is this kid not tired?!_" All of the sound genin thought.

"Ryu-kun, your the only one that can finish this," Tsuya said.

"Right," Ryu said. He started to form handseals when someone stepped beside him. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in surprise.

"I'll help you, it's the least I could do for my brother's itoko," Sasuke said smirking.

Ryu smiled. "All right Sasuke, think you can keep up?"

"Of course," Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan.

"Hold on," Dosu said, pulling out his Earth scroll and tossing it at them. "You win, there's no way we could defeat you in the condition we're in."

"What are you talking about Dosu?! We can take them!" Zaku yelled.

"Don't be foolish Zaku," Dosu said. "Now let's go."

The sound genin ran off into the forest. Ryu and Sasuke got out of their taijutsu stances. Ryu got the scroll and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised by this.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sasuke asked. "We didn't earn it."

"Don't worry, we have one," Ryu said. "Besides, Sakura definitely earned it for protecting you and Naruto-itoko."

"Arigato....I guess," Sasuke said. Ryu nodded. They started to leave, but Ryu turned back around.

"Can you do me a favor Sasuke?" Ryu asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sasuke said.

"Tell Naruto-itoko that......I better see him in the finals," Ryu said.

"I will," Sasuke said.

"Arigato," Ryu said. His team and him ran back into the forest, headed toward the tower.

* * *

"I can't believe I missed the whole fight!" Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were heading toward the tower. Sakura and Sasuke explained the events that occured while Naruto was unconcious. Naruto gave Sakura praise for keeping the sound genin away. Sasuke then told them about the curse mark he obtained from Orochimaru and what had happened in his mind. At first Naruto and Sakura were afraid that Sasuke accepted the power, but he assured them that he wouldn't do that and that he was going to tell Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible. They made it to the tower without trouble and walked in.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Naruto asked as they reached the back room. They read the inscription and did what it said. Iruka appeared and congratulated them on their success in the second part.

"Now, you can leave and head home since the second part is almost over," Iruka said. "If you want, I'll take you guys to Ichiraku Ramen for a celebratory dinner."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said. Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura all smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. They all headed out and decided to search for Kakashi and get him to join them.

**Some questions you may be asking:**

**Why was Ryu the only one not tired during their battle with the sound genin?**

**If Itachi didn't murder the Uchiha Clan, who did?**

**Are Ryu and Tsuya a couple?**

**You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**

**Jutsu/Names**

**Raiton: Hayaishuurai - **Lightning Art: Quick Lightning Strike

**Suiton: Mizugenkotsu - **Water Art: Water Fist

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu - **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique

**Tou-san **- Father

**Kaa-san **- Mother

**Ojii-san **- Grandfather

**Otooji **- Uncle

**Obasan** - Aunt

**Itoko** - Cousin

**Kyoufu** - Godfather

**Sochi** - Son

**Kensaigan** - All-Seeing Eye

**Tsuyoi Uzumaki **- Mighty Whirlpool

**Miya Uzumaki **- Graceful Whirlpool

**Kekkei Genkai **- Blood Limit (I think)

**Doujutsu** - Eye Technique

**Furasshubakku no Jutsu - **Flashback Technique

**Furasshubakku...Kai! - **Flashback.....Release!

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure when the next update will be, but it will be in the next 2 weeks...hopefully. Anyway, that's all for now and, again, my other story will be updated soon. So until then, FFD signing out!**

**Just for fun................ja ne!**


	3. Filler 1: Early Years

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Naruto. I do however own this fic and the OC's.**

**A/N: This chapter should explain most of the things from last chapter, except info on Naruto's Kekkei Genkai. I will add that as soon as Naruto awakens it....or somewhere around there. Anyway, since I only had 2 reviews so far, here are answers.**

**Author Answers:**

**Wirespeed91: This chapter is meant to explain most things.**

**bandgsecurtiyaw: Thank you, hope you continue to read.

* * *

**

Naruto had just got back from the Hokage's speech about the preliminaries. Naruto was surprised by having to do a preliminary match, but understood why it was needed. He walked through his rundown apartment and came to where his bed and dresser was. He noticed something sticking out from under the dresser. He picked it up and noticed that it was an old scroll. He opened it.

"Man, this brings back memories," he said softly. He looked over the scroll, reading through a comic that he and Sasuke had made in the Academy. "I'd forgotten that we used to do this."

**Furasshubakku no Jutsu!!!**

Sasuke could never understand why this seemed to happen all the time. He knew he was a good kid, he did everything he was told and always practiced as needed. He didn't know why Kami-sama decided to punish him with such cruelty. He figured Kami-sama had a weird sense of humor. What was happening, you may ask? Well...he was having his daily routine of being chased by fangirls.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" the girls from the Academy shouted, chasing Sasuke down one of Konoha's many streets.

Sasuke pretty much had a tedious schedule that he seemed to be forced to follow every day. He woke up. Ate breakfast with his tou-san and kaa-san, and on rare occasions, his onii-san. He then went to the Academy for the big part of the day. He still had to deal with fangirls, just not as bad. Then, after he got out, he was chased until he reached his clan's compound. Thanks to the guards, he was able to continue home without any problems. He had almost been caught by the mob of fangirls once, he hoped it wouldn't happen again. Today though, he had to take a slightly different route than usual because some of the girls blocked his normal path. He was running past an alley when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into it.

"What the...!" he started to say, before a hand clamped over his mouth. He turned to see who his captor was, hoping it wasn't one of the girls. He was surprised to see Naruto, the supposed dead-last student at the Academy, holding a finger to his mouth in a "shh" fashion. Sasuke nodded and Naruto removed his hand. They waited until the last girl ran by before Naruto spoke.

"Does this happen more than I think it does?" Naruto questioned, slightly horrified at the sheer number of girls that had chased Sasuke.

"Every day," Sasuke said, breathing a sigh of relief at escaping the mob of girls.

They sat there looking around, an awkward silence fell over them and neither could figure out what to say.

"Uhh, thanks for the help....I guess," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"No problem," Naruto said. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. Sasuke noticed it too.

"Well, I'd better get home before my tou-san kills me," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes saddened a little,"Okay."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, he couldn't understand why Naruto was sad that he was leaving. Then he remembered that hardly no one socialized with Naruto, and the ones that did were mean to him.

"Naruto, we could hang out tomorrow and spar....or something," Sasuke offered.

"Sure, okay," Naruto said, brightening up.

"Good, well see ya later!" Sasuke said as he ran toward his home. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into the fangirls this time.

* * *

**1 year later...**

Naruto and Sasuke had become good friends in the past year. They did things normal boys did at their age. They played ninja, hung out, and other such things. Naruto's pranking habits had started to rub off on Sasuke, much to the disappointment of the teachers. Sasuke and Naruto had a lot of laughs and had fun. They would make comics during class and show them to the other students, making them laugh. Iruka was glad that Naruto had gained a good friend. One time, one of Naruto and Sasuke's pranks ended up going wrong and introduced them to Hinata Hyuuga. The prank was simple, have a bucket of water over the door so when Iruka walked in, he would get soaked. Naruto and Sasuke came in early to set it up, but what they didn't know, was that Hinata got to the Academy early to get away from her tou-san. Naruto and Sasuke were hidden in the shadows as the door opened, grins forming on their faces. Unfortunately, Iruka wasn't the one who walked in, it was Hinata. The bucket tumbled over, soaking Hinata as Sasuke and Naruto tried to warn her.

"Gomennesai!" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"D-d-do not worry, i-it w-was my fault," Hinata stuttered, embarrased.

"No, it was ours," Naruto said. "We didn't think that anybody got here earlier than Iruka-sensei."

"I-it is o-okay," Hinata said.

"Gomen, but we gotta make it up to you," Sasuke said. "But how?"

"I got it! You can eat lunch with us, then we can hang out!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed slightly, "_Naruto-kun said I could hang out with them!_"

"You okay with that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I guess," Sasuke said.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata did exactly that, they found out while talking to each other that they had a lot in common. After the Academy let out, Naruto and Sasuke told Hinata to follow them. They went to Naruto and Sasuke's hideout that they used to slip away from Sasuke's fangirls. The three of the sat there talked more, mainly about likes, dislikes, family, and jutsus. Time flew by and Hinata had to go home. Naruto and Sasuke thought that she had made an improvement, because she didn't stutter nearly as much anymore, now that she had opened up to them.

"Well, let's go to your house and see if Itachi-niisan will help us with our shuriken throws," Naruto said.

"Sure, let's go!" Sasuke said.

They ran back to the clan compound and stopped. They noticed that there was something wrong because there wasn't any guards at the gate. Naruto and Sasuke walked in, trying to figure out what was happening. Sasuke knew there wasn't supposed to be anything going on, so where was everyone? They reached Sasuke's house and noticed that there weren't any lights on.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Sasuke called out as they walked in. No one was in the main room. They then walked into the traing hall, and what they saw there chilled them to the bone. Laying in a puddle of blood was Sasuke's parents.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Sasuke yelled, horrified by what he was seeing. They heard a creak in front of them and looked up. Standing on the other side was Itachi, dressed in full battle attire.

"Itachi-niisan, what happened?" Sasuke asked, shaking in terror.

"I wanted to test my limits," Itachi sadi simply.

"But, tou-san and kaa-san..." Sasuke said, letting the sentence die. He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Itachi. Itachi just stepped to the side.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said. He then threw two shuriken, both slicing through Sasuke and Naruto's shirt, cutting their arms.

They both stood still, shaking in terror. They didn't even see the shuriken!

"Run....little brother_s_," Itachi said coldly.

They both ran out of the hall and out into the street. They ran as fast as they could, only to be stopped by Itachi appearing in front of them. They stumbled backwards, trying to leave. Itachi activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, catching both.

"Little brother, hate me, despise me. Be lonely, run away and gain power. Then, when you have the same eyes as me, you can take your revenge," Itachi said.

"He's wrong Sasuke," Naruto said. "I found out myself that hatred doesn't give you power....friends do!"

Itachi's face angered, then he tortured them with Tsukuyomi for the next 72 hours.

* * *

**4 days later....**

To say the Hokage was scared was an understatement. He was completely freaked out. He had just recieved reports saying that the Uchiha Clan was massacred. What shook him even more was that Itachi Uchiha was seen leaving the compound. He had sent ANBU to find him, but nothing had been found yet. He then told another group to search the compound, where they ended up finding Sasuke and Naruto unconcious. They were being transported to the hospital to check their condition.

A crow flew in through the open window and landed in front of Sarutobi with a piece of paper tied to its leg. Sarutobi took the paper and unrolled it. The paper had a single sentence:

_I wish to meet with you - Hiachi_

"Bear," Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama!" Bear said, appearing in front of him.

"Find this man, I wish to speak with him," Sarutobi said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Bear said, he shunshined out.

"_All right Itachi, time to explain yourself._" Sarutobi thought.

* * *

A short while later, Bear came in with _Hiachi_. Sarutobi dismissed Bear and then used a jutsu to seal the room so that nobody would hear the conversation.

"Drop the henge," Sarutobi ordered.

The man formed a seal and Itachi now stood in his place. He was dressed in his Akatsuki outfit.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi said, bowing.

"Okay Itachi, explain yourself," Sarutobi said.

"Hai. I came to tell you that I did not murder my clan. The man who came here was henged to look like me," Itachi said.

"You understand that I find that hard to believe?" Sarutobi questioned. "Since the man used the Sharingan."

"Hai, but the man is an Uchiha," Itachi said.

"Really now?" Sarutobi said. "I thought all the Uchiha lived in Konoha."

"Hai, that is true...to an extent," Itachi said. Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow. "You know how I told you that I didn't know who the Akatsuki leader was?"

Sarutobi just nodded.

"Well I found out that it was Madara Uchiha. He spoke to me and told me he was coming to Konoha. I thought, since they are after the tailed beasts, that he was coming to kidnap Naruto-kun. I followed him here to warn you, then I find that my clan was murdered, except for Sasuke-kun, and that Naruto-kun is still here," Itachi explained.

Sarutobi was slightly surprised. Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha Clan, was the Akatsuki leader...and he murdered his own clan? He didn't quite believe it, but he knew anything was possible.

"Okay, I still doubt you, but you've never given me a reason not to trust you before," Sarutobi said.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama," Itachi said, putting the henge back up. Sarutobi released the jutsu, and an ANBU came in the window.

"Hokage-sama!" the ANBU said.

"What is it Eagle?" Sarutobi asked.

The ANBU looked wearily at Itachi. Sarutobi noticed this and said, "He is trustworthy."

"Hai. We followed the path of Uchiha Itachi until he crossed the Fire Country border," Eagle said.

"I have a feeling there is something more," Sarutobi said.

"Hai, the footprints changed right before the border, as if a henge was dropped," Eagle explained.

"Arigatou Eagle, you are dismissed," Sarutobi said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Eagle said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well Itachi, that doubt just faded," Sarutobi said. "You may leave and continue with your mission."

"Hai," Itachi said. He turned to walk to leave, then stopped.

"What is it Itachi?" Sarutobi asked, knowing what Itachi was thinking.

"Will you tell Sasuke about this as soon as possible?" Itachi asked.

"Of course Itachi, but I'll have to explain it to Naruto as well," Sarutobi said.

"I understand," Itachi said. He walked out of the office.

"_I've got a long couple of days ahead of me,_" Sarutobi thought wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**1 week later....**

Sasuke and Naruto had finally gotten discharged from the hospital. They had went through psychological tests to see if they were going insane or be all right. The test results came back and Naruto and Sasuke should be fine. They were about to walk out of the hospital when an ANBU showed up.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, will you please come with me," the ANBU said. The boys just nodded. The ANBU grabbed both of them and shunshined to the Hokage's office.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in. They didn't understand why the Hokage had requested them and were looking at Sarutobi with a confused look on their faces. After the ANBU left, Sarutobi stood up and sealed the office.

"Why are we here ojii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Is it about my clan?" Sasuke asked.

"Very perceptive Sasuke. Hai, it is about what _truly_ happened," Sarutobi said. He walked over and got two seats for the boys to sit in. He then went and sat back down in his own chair.

"Was Itachi caught?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what this is about," Sarutobi said. "What I am about to tell you is an S class secret, which means that no one outside of this room can be told. After I tell you two, only five people will know."

"We promise not to tell anyone," Sasuke and Naruto said together. Sarutobi nodded.

"Okay, here goes," Sarutobi said. "First of all, Itachi did not murder your clan."

"What do you mean?! We saw him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Let me finish," Sarutobi said calmly, Sasuke understood not to interupt again. "Your brother is on a mission for me. He is to gather information on an orginization known as the Akatsuki. The way I know he did not murder the clan is that he came to me and told about the events. While it is true that the man who murdered your clan has the Sharingan, it was not Itachi. The leader of Akatsuki and founder of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha, henged himself to look like Itachi. He was the one who murdered your clan and tortured you."

Sasuke's and Naruto's expressions had went from anger to happiness, then to confusion as Sarutobi explained what he knew.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said. "Why would the founder murder his own clan?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you that, because even I do not know," Sarutobi said.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said. "Now I know not to hate my brother." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke, Naruto, if you ever meet Itachi in the field, you must act like you hate him so that he isn't discovered," Sarutobi said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Naruto and Sasuke said together as they bowed.

"You may go now," Sarutobi said, smiling. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and headed out of the office.

"_I'm glad I was able to tell them before something terrible happened,_" Sarutobi thought, relieved.

* * *

For the next few years, everything went pretty much the same as before. Sasuke and Naruto grew even closer, up to the point to where they thought of each other as brothers. Sasuke also started going into a different mood every once in a while, which Naruto and Hinata called his "brooding" mood. They all grew even closer in this time period, and Hinata became even more confident and didn't stutter at all anymore. Her crush on Naruto had grew even greater as well. She finally admitted it to him, which caught him and Sasuke off guard. Hinata noticed his expression and thought the worst. Naruto, however, regained his composure and told her that he had feelings for her as well. Upon this revelation, she reverted back to her childhood and fainted. Of course, Naruto freaked out like he usually did. She woke up a short while later and they all went to Ichiraku's for lunch. All in all, the three had became very close. Of course, life is unpredictable, and Hinata was separated from Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were glad that they were on the same team, and irked at the fact that one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, Sakura, was on their team as well. Hinata was sad that she wasn't on Naruto and Sasuke's team, but she knew she couldn't control it. They went their own way, but still hung out when they could. All leading up to where they were now.

**Furasshubakku.....kai!!**

Naruto finished reminiscing and got ready for bed after he put the comic scroll in his dresser.

"_Well, tomorrow is the big day. Ryu-itoko should be glad that I made it. Then I can show him what I'm really made of!_" Naruto thought before finally dozing off.

* * *

**Akatsuki - **Red Dawn

**A/N: This should explain most of your questions so far. If not, review and tell me and I'll be sure to answer....if it doesn't reveal any future parts, that is. So, until next time, this is FFD signing out.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Preliminary Matches

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Own the OC's.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 of Naruto. I meant for it to be on here earlier, but I wasn't around my computer Friday. Also, since this is the preliminary matches, some are canon and will be noted as such. So here it is.

* * *

**

"All right," Hayate said. "If anyone wishes to stop, raise your hand."

Kabuto raised his hand. The Rookie 9 all looked at him in surprise. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

"Well, since there is now an uneven number of participants,*cough*, one person will get a bye to the finals," Hayate said, coughing again. He got a box from a chuunin and started going down the line. "Now, all but one piece of paper is blank. Also, no use of jutsu to get the bye...understand?"

"Hai!" Everyone said.

He stopped at each genin and they drew a piece of paper. Finally, he stopped at Sakura and she drew a piece. She pulled it out and saw it was the bye.

"Okay,*cough*, Haruno Sakura, you may go to the upper level or go home until the matches,*cough*, are finished," Hayate said.

"I can't miss Naruto or Sasuke-kun's fight," Sakura said.

"Okay," Hayate said. To the others,"Everyone else will go to the,*cough*, upper level and we will begin the preliminary matches."

Everyone went to the upper level, each team taking different places. They looked at the screen, waiting for the first match-up to be revealed.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadou(Canon Battle)**

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate said.

"Yatta! Way to go Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked up and smirked. He then grimaced in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his neck. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. She was about to run down to him when Naruto grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. She looked back, wondering why Naruto would stop her. He pointed at Sasuke and she noticed that Kakashi was standing next to him. Kakashi told the medics to leave it to him and shunshinned out with Sasuke. The sreen went through the names again.

**Kankuro vs. Chouji Akimichi**

Both genin walked down to the center of the arena where Hayate was standing. Kankuro stood there, smirking confidently, while Chouji looked emotionless. "Are both genin ready?" Hayate asked. Both nodded. "Hajime!"

"Okay fatty, time to end this quick," Kankuro said, still smirking. The room suddenly dropped in temperature.

"Umm, did we miss something?" Ryu asked.

"Trust me, you never, and I mean never, call Chouji fat," Shikamaru said.

"I AM NOT FAT!! I'M BIG-BONED!" Chouji yelled, flames appearing in his eyes. "**Baika no Jutsu! Human Boulder!**"

Chouji started to grow into a big ball, his arms, legs, and head going into his body. He started spinning, and kept getting faster. Finally, he shot toward Kankuro at full speed. Kankuro dodged at the last second and Chouji slowed down to go back toward him.

"This Kankuro better think of something fast," Jin said.

"Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself," Temari said from farther down.

"Really, then how did that happen?" Ryu asked, pointing at the crater where Kankuro was laying.

"Heh, he's fine," Temari said. Chouji stopped spining and stood back where he began, panting from chakra overuse.

"Winner: Akim.." Hayate started. He was stopped when the Kankuro in the crater started moving oddly. It suddenly shot toward Chouji and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"How?!" Chouji said.

"I switched with my puppet right before you smashed into me," Kankuro said.

"_Smart move,_" Ryu thought to himself.

"Anyhow, you're trapped now, so you might as well give up," Kankuro said.

"You're right, I'm spent," Chouji said. To Hayate, "I give."

"Winner: Kankuro!" Hayate said.

"Why did he give up?!" Ino said frustrated.

"He didn't have any chakra left, it would have been troublesome to continue," Shikamaru said. The sreen showed the next match-up.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka (Canon Battle)**

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate said.

"That would have to be...the weirdest way to win a battle, ever," Jin said.

"I can't believe he won it in that way," Ryu said, hiding his face in embarrasment. The screen went through the names of the genins once again.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin (Canon Battle)**

"Winner: Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate said.

"That guy is definitely smarter than he looks," Tsuya said.

"Yeah, we'll have to watch him in the next round," Jin said. Ryu nodded in agreement. The screen showed the next match.

**Jin Shuuha vs. Dosu**

"Good luck Jin," Tsuya said.

"Yeah, you'd better not lose," Ryu said.

"I don't plan on it, you'll never let me live it down if I do. Besides, I already know what he's capable of," Jin said.

"Don't forget, he knows about you too," Tsuya said.

"Not everything," Jin said as he jumped down to the arena. Dosu was standing in the center, waiting.

"Hajime!" Hayate said.

Jin started to form handseals while Dosu ran toward him. As soon as Dosu got close enough, Jin called out his jutsu.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" Jin said, throwing his arms apart. Dosu didn't have the strength to hold his ground and was blown backwards. He landed on the ground a couple of feet away and got up. Dosu started running toward Jin again. Jin used the Daitoppa again and blew Dosu back a second time.

"I know how you fight, you have to be close to an opponent to hit them with your soundwaves," Jin said.

"Well, it's good that I'm close then," Dosu said from behind Jin. He swung his arm at Jin, but Jin dodged. Suddenly, Jin fell to the ground heaving, just like Kabuto had during the first part of the exams.

"_When did he..._" Jin thought, he then noticed that the other Dosu was still there. "A bunshin!" Jin stopped heaving and flipped backwards, forming handseals once again.

"That's not going to work this time!" Dosu said, charging at Jin.

"**Fuuton: Reppushou!**" Jin said. He threw out his palm as Dosu reached him. A strong gust of wind came out and went toward Dosu. Dosu's eyes widened in surprise as he was thrown backwards, lacerations appearing on his body. He stopped as he crashed into the far wall. Dosu slowly stood up. His left arm was hanging limply at his side. He walked to the center and rose his hand.

"Proctor, I surrender," Dosu said.

Hayate nodded. "Winner: Shuuha Jin!"

Jin went back up to the upper level and stood next to his teammates as they congratulated him. "Good job Jin," Tsuyoi said. "Thank you sensei," Jin said. The screen flickered to life once again. It went throught the remaining names and finally stopped.

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga (Canon Battle)**

"Winner: Hyuuga Neji!" Hayate said after Neji had been stopped and Naruto gave his speech. Naruto then followed the medics to be with Hinata.

"I can't believe someone would do that to their own family," Tsuya said.

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of ill will between the Hyuuga's Main and Branch families," Ryu said.

"Yes, the Hyuuga clan is very different compared to most clans," Kurenai said.

The next match was between Shino and Zaku. Shino took victory by using his kikai bugs. Unfortunately for Zaku, he lost both arms because he tried to blast soundwaves through his hands while they were filled with the kikai bugs. He was carried away by medics as Shino left to check on his teammates.

"Well, at least he learned a lesson," Jin said. Everybody else kept quiet and waited for the next match.

**Temari vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Temari and Ino went to the arena and began their match. Ino kept trying to get to Temari, but was blocked by win everytime. Ino started throwing kunai, but that was just as useless. Finally, she did a last resort move and tried her **Shintenshin no Jutsu**, only to miss. Her teammates knew it was over after that and Temari won the match.

"She gave a good effort, but she had no chance against that sand kunoichi," Tsuya said. The screen then showed who would be in the next match.

**Tsuya Kyoushu vs. Tenten**

"Good luck Tsuya-chan," Ryu said.

"Yeah, same here," Jin said.

"Thank you Ryu-kun, Jin," Tsuya said before she went down to the arena.

"The same,*cough*, rules apply as usual," Hayate said. The girls nodded in understanding. "Hajime!"

Tenten jumped backwards as Tsuya ran forward. Tenten started throwing kunai and Tsuya had to start dodging. The onslaught of kunai kept coming and Tsuya continued to dodge.

"_I won't be able to dodge much longer, got to think up a plan,_" Tsuya thought. After the kunai finally stopped, Tenten pulled out a scroll and summoned a katana. She ran at Tsuya. Tsuya started forming handseals, "**Doton: Doro Gaeshi****!**"

The floor right in front of Tsuya rose and blocked Tenten's slash. Tenten jumped backwards, wary of a trap/ She was about to go back toward the wall when a dragon made of mud shot toward her, forcing her to jump to the side.

"Perfect," Tsuya said, finishing more handseals. "**Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu!**"

Tsuya appeared beside Tenten and slammed her hands to the ground. A dome formed around Tenten. Tenten couldn't see any way out. Tenten then used her katana and tried to slice through the dome wall, but it barely made a scratch.

"_This jutsu has to have a weakness,_" Tenten thought as she continued slicing the dome in different places. She noticed that the marks started reforming themselves. She then saw that one of the marks was taking longer than the other.

"That's it!" Tenten said, slightly panting. She pulled out another scroll and summoned a morning star. She slammed it into where she thought was a weakness. It started to crack and she hit it again, breaking out.

"You found the weakness faster than most people," Tsuya said from the opposite side. The dome crumbledas she took her hands off of it. They both stood looking at each other, panting.

"I've got one last chance to beat you," Tenten said. She threw her morning star at Tsuya, slightly altering its course to make Tsuya get farther away from the earth wall. Tsuya noticed it too late as Tenten jumped in the air, two scrolls spinning around her.

"**Tsuinryuu Tobidougu!**" Tenten yelled. Weapons of all kinds started to rain down toward Tsuya.

"Shit," Tsuya cursed, quickly forming handseals. "**Doton: Doro Gaeshi****!**"

The wall came up just in time to block the weapons. Tsuya was forcing as much chakra as she could into the wall to make sure that it didn't shatter from the weapons hitting it. Finally, the barrage of weapons stopped and both genin fell to the ground. Hayate was about to call the match a tie when one slowly stood up.

Hayate smiled at her strength, "Winner: Kyoushu Tsuya!"

"Yeah Tsuya-chan, way to go!" Ryu yelled in excitement. Tsuya smiled at him and blushed before falling unconcious.

"I didn't think you had that effect on her Ryu," Jin said smirking.

"She's just tired," Ryu said, a faint blush gracing his face. The medics came out and got both genin. The screen went through the remaining names and the next match-up appeared.

**Gaara vs. Rock Lee (Canon Battle)**

"Winner: Gaara!" Hayate said.

"That guy freaks me out," Jin said. Ryu stared impassively as some of the others nodded in agreement.

"_There is something off about him,_" Ryu thought. There was a sudden rumble in his mind. He nodded.

"Well Ryu, you're the last one," Tsuyoi said.

"Yeah, you're right," Ryu said.

**Ryuzuchi Uzumaki vs. Misumi Tsurugi**

"Don't lose Ryu," Jin said.

"Never crossed my mind," Ryu said smirking. He then jumped down to the arena.

"Ready?" Hayate questioned.

"Hai!" Both genin said.

"Hajime!" Hayate said.

Ryu took out a couple of shuriken and threw them at Misumi. Misumi just dodged them. Misumi suddenly charged forward and Ryu threw a punch. His eyes widened as Misumi bent at an unhuman angle and wrapped his body around Ryu.

"Give up and I won't have to break your neck," Misumi whispered in his ear. "You can't use jutsu since I have your hands tied."

"Who said I needed hands?" Ryu asked. His body suddenly poofed out of existence and electricity coursed through Misumi's body. He fell to the ground, unable to move from paralysis.

"That's what I call **Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," Ryu said, walking in from the the entrance.

"When?" Misumi asked.

"Right before the match actually," Ryu said. Everyone, except Tsuyoi, were in shock. They didn't even notice that one had been created. Not even Jin knew, and he was standing next to Ryu!

Hayate just smiled,"Winner: Uzumaki Ryu!"

"_Naruto, you have one surprising itoko,_" Sarutobi tought, smiling.

* * *

Sarutobi stepped up, about to speak. Before he did, however, Naruto, Shino, and Sasuke walked in. "Well then, the preliminaries are now over. If you would please line up, you will draw numbers for the next match-ups," Sarutobi said.

"Since one of the genin is resting, that genin's sensei will draw for them," Hayate said. He went down the line and everyone drew a number. "Now, please announce your number."

"Five." Shikamaru said.

"One." Neji said.

"Seven." Sakura said.

"Ten." Jin said.

"Four." Ryu said.

"Eleven." Sasuke said.

"Eight." Tsuyoi said.(Tsuya's)

"Three." Kankuro said.

"Two." Naruto said.

"Six." Temari said.

"Twelve." Gaara said.

"Nine." Shin said.

"Okay,*cough*, the matches are as follows: Neji vs. Naruto, Kankuro vs. Ryu, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Sakura vs. Tsuya, Shino vs. Jin, and Sasuke vs. Gaara," Hayate said.

"Arigatou Hayate-san. Now, the Chuunin Exam finals will begin one month from tomorrow. I must mention this, you will be fighting while in the presence of many daimyos and villagers from the many countries. While it is in a tournament-like form, it does not mean that the winner will become a Chuunin. It will be the decision of the lords, myself, and the Kazekage as to whether any of you will become Chuunin, or none at all. Also, you will be returning to your home village for the month break. So, I wish you safe travels back to your home countries, and good luck in the finals!" Sarutobi said, finishin the explanation.

* * *

"So, Gaara's match is last," Orochimaru said.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, bowing.

"Very well. This just gives us more time to get everything in order," Orochimaru said.

"Hai," Kabuto said. He then left Orochimaru to his thoughts.

"Soon, Konoha will be destroyed, and my newest vessel wiil be within my grasp!" Orochimaru said. He started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

"All right you three," Kakashi said. They were sitting outside of the arena after the Hokage dismissed them. "I have gotten you all a mentor for the month."

"Huh? Why can't you train us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I will be training Sasuke on how to better use the Sharingan. Sakura, you will be under the tutelage of Anko-san and an old friend of mine. Naruto, Hokage-sama has got your sensei at his office, so you'll need to go there. Does everyone understand?" Kakashi said.

"Hai sensei," they all said.

"Good, Naruto, you're dismissed. Sasuke and Sakura, follow me," Kakashi said.

"See ya in a month guys," Naruto said.

"Hn/ See ya," Sasuke and Sakura said.

* * *

Naruto walked into Sarutobi's office and was surprised to see Ryu and Tsuyoi standing there.

"Ryu, Tsuyoi, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We haven't told you?" Ryu asked. Naruto still had the confused look on his face as he shook his head. "Well, as soon as the Chuunin Exam is over, we're getting a transfer to Konoha!"

"Does that mean...?" Naruto started to ask.

"Yes Naruto, we'll be Konoha shinobi," Tsuyoi said.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're finishing up the papers now," Ryu said.

"Naruto, if you could wait outside, I'll see you in a moment," Sarutobi said.

"Sure ojii-san," Naruto said. He walked out of the office.

* * *

Jiraiya was slightly late. Why was he late? Doing research of course.

"_Hope Sarutobi-sensei doesn't get to mad,_" Jiraiya thought. He kept heading toward the Hokage Tower, hoping to get there fast.

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside the office for about ten minutes when the door finally opened. "Well Naruto, guess I'll see you in a month," Ryu said.

"I'll be here," Naruto said. They clapsed hands and then Ryu and Tsuyoi left. Naruto walked back into the office to see a man with long, white hair come in the window.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya went through his dramatic introduction and looked at Naruto's face. Naruto had a surprised expression.

"Ahh, my reputation precedes me," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, you'll be teaching Naruto here for the next month," Sarutobi said.

"What?! I didn't come to babysit," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, this is Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi said, ignoring Jiraiya's comment.

"Uzumaki you say? He couldn't be...!" Jiraiya started.

"Yes, he is," Sarutobi said. He started to smile because he knew he had Jiraiya's attention.

"Okay, how long do I got?" Jiraiya asked.

"A month," Sarutobi said.

"All right, kid, follow me," Jiraiya said as he walked out of the office.

"Is he...?" Naruto started to ask.

"Yes, he's your kyoufu," Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded and then followed Jiraiya out of the office.

* * *

"Oi, Ero-sennin, why do I got to do this?" Naruto asked.

"I already told you to quit calling me that," Jiraiya said. "Also, I'm making you do this so I can see something."

Naruto and Jiraiya were at the hot springs. Naruto had just realized that Jiraiya was perverted as soon as they got there, because Jiraiya had tried to peep. Jiraiya was making Naruto do the water-walking exercise. Naruto fell in the water once again. Eventuall, they moved to a stream with normal temperature water.

"Come here for a second brat," Jiraiya said after Naruto had fallen into the water yet again. Naruto walked over. "Gather up your chakra again."

Naruto gathered chakra and his seal appeared. Then the **Gogyou Fuuin** that Orochimaru put on him appeared. Jiraiya formed the seals behind his back. "**Gogyou Kaiin!**" Jiraiya said before slamming his fingers into Naruto's stomach, releasing the seal.

"Okay kid, try it again," Jiraiya said. "_I might have more fun training him than I thought,_" he thought, smiling.

* * *

**1 week later, Konoha...**

"UGGH!" Sakura groaned as she was once again knocked to the ground.

"Come on, _hime_, don't become even more pathetic," Anko taunted.

They had been training like this for a week now. Every day, Sakura was woken up at the early morning hours and trained until dark. She went home so tired that she wished it would just end. Anko made the training unbearable, saying that she wasn't going to be embarrased by training a girl that would get knocked out in the first round of the finals. Of course, Yuugao, Kakashi's friend and her other sensei, made her feel better. While Yuugao's training was just as tough as Anko's, she would help Sakura understand better, unlike Anko.

"Now, again," Anko said.

"_Only 3 more weeks to go,_" Sakura thought as she got back up. Hopefully, it would get easier.

* * *

**Unknown location...**

"Try again Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"I,*pant*, am,*pant*, trying," Sasuke said tiredly.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough," Kakashi said. Sasuke got back into a taijutsu stance.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you where I'm going to hit this time," Kakashi said. Sasuke only nodded.

Kakashi ran forward, raising his fist. Sasuke saw that he was aiming for his solar plexus since Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. He tried to dodge, Kakashi was too fast and connected, sending Sasuke sprawling on the ground.

"Try again," Kakashi said. Sasuke stood back up, slower than before. They had started this training after handing Sakura over to her sensei's. At first, Kakashi was telling Sasuke exactly where he was going to hit. Kakashi was trying to raise Sasuke's speed. So far though, Sasuke hadn't improved that much. So they kept training.

* * *

**Somewhere outside Amegakure...**

"AGHH!!" Ryu screamed as he was once again electrocuted.

"Ryu, I know you can do better than this," Setsutako said.

"Sochi, let's go again," Tsuyoi said.

"O-okay," Ryu said, wincing in pain.

He was training his Raiton ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. His tou-san had gotten sensei's for him and his teammates, but decided to train his son as well. Ryu's other sensei was Setsutako Aikuchi, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, who had an affinity for Raiton jutsu. Tsuyoi had gotten him to help because him and Setsutako were old friends. Ryu stood up and charged at Setsutako.

"_I can handle this, I know it!!_" Ryu thought confidently.

* * *

A common thought was going through all of their minds. "Just you wait everyone! I'll come back stronger than before!"

* * *

**Jutsus/Names:**

**Setsutako Aikuchi - **Sharp Octopus Dagger  
**Gogyou Kaiin - **Five Elements Unseal  
**Gogyou Fuuin - **Five Elements Seal  
**Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - **Lightning Element Shadow Clone Technique  
**Doton: Doro Gaeshi** - Earth Element: Mud Overturn  
**Tsuinryuu Tobidougu - **Twin Dragon Projectile Weapons  
**Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu - **Earth Barrier: Earth Dome Prison  
**Shintenshin no Jutsu - **Mind Body Change Technique  
**Fuuton: Reppushou - **Wind Element: Gale Wind Palm  
**Fuuton: Daitoppa - **Wind Element: Great Breakthrough  
**Baika no Jutsu - **Multi-Size Technique

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the late updtae for this chapter. Wasn't around the computer Friday and got sidetracked yesterday. Anyway, the next chapter should be up by next weekend, unless something stops me. So until then, FFD signin out.**

**Ja Ne!  
**


	5. Filler 2: Month Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...as usual, but I do own the OC's.**

**A/N: I'm glad I was able to keep my deadline, yes! It is slightly shorter, but not by much. Anyway, let's go. Also, the story will probably start having more, adult language, from now on. That's why it's rated T, so go with me here.  


* * *

**"*pant*,*pant*, I've...almost...got it," Naruto said. He was standing in front of a cracked tree. Jiraiya was asleep a couple of meters away. The previous day, Jiraiya let Naruto sign the Toad contract. He had tried summoning the chief toad, but was only able to summon Gamakichi. Jiraiya stirred in his sleep, muttering, "Oh yeah, Tsunade!" Naruto just stood there, shaking his head.

"Stupid Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered, he then continued to train.

* * *

**A couple days later, Konoha...**

Sakura was lying on her bead. Her arms and legs felt like jelly because of the training she had been doing lately. In her mind, she didn't think she was making much progress. She heard a knock from downstairs. She then heard her mother say, "Hello Ino, how are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Haruno," Ino said. "Is Sakura here?"

"Yes, she's in her room," Mrs. Haruno said. Ino nodded and started toward Sakura's room. She knocked on the door when she reached it. "Come in," Sakura said, sitting up. Ino walked in and looked at Sakura. Sakura had cuts and bruises on her and her hair was slightly ragged.

"Damn forehead, what happened to you?" Ino asked. "Training, Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Oh, well I came by to ask if you wanted to go shopping together," Ino said.

"I don't know, Anko-sensei could barge in at anytime to get me to train," Sakura said.

"Sooo, come on!" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Ino started running out. "W-wait! I never said I'd go!" Sakura yelled. It was no use though, Ino wasn't even listening.

* * *

Sakura and Ino had went to a couple of shops before Anko appeared. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Anko asked.

"Umm, shopping?" Sakura said.

"Bullshit, you're coming with me...now," Anko said.

"Hai Anko-sensei," Sakura grabbed Sakura and shunshinned out. Ino was left standing in the shop, a bewildered look on her face.

* * *

**Training Ground, Konoha...**

"Ughh!" Sakura yelled, slamming into a tree.

"This is your punishment for trying to skip training," Anko said. "I told you before, I wasn't skipping anything!" Sakura yelled. She rushed forward to throw a punch at Anko. Anko sidestepped and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. Sakura lay there breathing heavily, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well then, how do you explain me knocking you down _hime_...again?" Anko asked. "Oh, I know, you're to weak to stop me."

"That's it!" Sakura shouted. Her mind was telling her one thing...attack. She spun her foot around, trying to knock Anko's feet out from under her. Anko jumped, but was surprised to see Sakura's fist come at her stomach. Sakura's fist connected and the breath was knocked out of Anko. However, it didn't stop Anko from punching Sakura in the head.

"It's about damn time!" Anko said. Sakura looked at her and was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"You did good Sakura," Yuugao said.

"Arigatou, Yuugao-sensei," Sakura said.

Yuugao smiled, "It's my turn now." Sakura's smile faltered some, but she nodded.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

"All right Sasuke, it's time to teach you the Chidori," Kakashi said.

"What's that?" Sasuke said.

"The **Chidori**, or 'Thousand Birds' is an A-rank assassination jutsu. It uses Raiton element chakra," Kakashi said.

"Okay, how do I do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you must fuse the Raiton element with your chakra, then focus it into your hand," Kakashi said. He showed Sasuke the handsigns and then how it worked. "Now Sasuke, only someone with the Sharingan can use this safely, so that means don't use it without the Sharingan," Kakashi said.

"Hai," Sasuke said. He formed the seals and tried it out. The Chidori formed for a second before dissipating. "Damn!"

"Just keep practicing Sasuke, you'll get the hang of it," Kakashi said.

"Right," Sasuke said as he started again.

* * *

**Amegakure...**

"Sooo, are you gonna teach me that jutsu Setsutako-sensei?" Ryu asked. The three of them were sitting at a food stand. They were taking a break and eating lunch. "Should I Tsuyoi?" Setsutako asked his friend.

"Yes, he may need it one day," Tsuyoi said.

"Very well. Follow me Ryu," Setsutako said. They walked out of the stand and went a couple of meters away. They stopped and Setsutako faced Ryu. "Okay Ryu, as you know, this jutsu is known as the **Boufuu Konbo**. Even though it is named this, it is really just one move with two variations."

"Right," Ryu said.

"Okay, first, the handsigns," Setsutako said, forming the seals. "**Banrai Kobushi!**" Lightning started to crackle around Setsutako's hand. He then made a fist, the lightning started to form around his fist. He walked toward an abandoned shack and punched it. Upon impact a booming sound was made and the shack buckled and crumbled to the ground. "As you can see, the **Banrai Kobushi** is only a crippling blow with a lot of strength. It won't kill, unless you hit the person in the head, but it will take them out of the fight."

"Cool, what about the other variation?" Ryu asked.

"The other variation," Setsutako said, lightning forming around his hand again. "Is the **Raikou Hishu**." Setsutako pointed his fingers forward(**A/N: think of a Juuken strike**) and the lightning started focusing in on his fingers. He then let it disperse.

"Why did you disperse it?" Ryu asked.

"That variation kills. The lightning forms toward the fingers and you strike, about like a Hyuuga. When it connects, lightning will go through the target, just like a lightning bolt. When I say go through, I mean completely through, like a sword would," Setsutako said. "Now that would be a deadly combination '_if I could do it_'."

"Arigatou for teaching me that, Setsutako-sensei," Ryu said.

"Your welcome. Okay, time to train again. Tsuyoi! Let's go," Setsutako said. Tsuyoi got up and they walked back to their training ground.

* * *

**2 weeks later, outside Konoha...**

"All right Naruto, we're gonna get you control of that foxes chakra," Jiraiya said.

"How? Usually, the only time that happens is when I have strong emotions, or I'm about to die," Naruto said.

"Well you'd better hope this works!" Jiraiya said. He then ran behind Naruto and pushed him off the cliff.

"What the hell Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled, trying to grab the cliff wall.

"You'd better use the foxes chakra to summon the chief toad," Jiraiya yelled back.

"_Damn Ero-sennin_!" Naruto fumed. "_Okay fox, lend me your chakra_!"

**Naruto's Mindscape...**

**"_Baka! How dare you order me around!_"** Kyuubi snarled. Naruto appeared in front of the cage, "_Just do it! You know if I die, you die too!_"

**"_Fine, but don't order me again!_"** Kyuubi growled as chakra started seeping out of its cage.

"_Why did the Kyuubi seem...nicer all of a sudden?_" Naruto thought as he returned outside his mindscape.

**Outside...**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled, throwing his hand down. He abruptly stopped. He looked down to see himself on a really big toad.

**"Eh? Who summoned me?" **Gamabunta questioned.

"Me," Naruto said. Gamabunta looked up, then he snorted, **"Yeah right, nice try Jiraiya!I'm not fallin for it!"**

"I'm serious!" Naruto said.

**"Sure kid,"** Gamabunta said. He then leapt out of the canyon, landing in front of Jiraiya. **"All right Jiraiya, what's the big idea?" **Gamabunta questioned.

"Nothing, the kid summoned you," Jiraiya said, smirking.

**"That ain't possible," **Gamabunta said.

"Yeah it is, you stupid toad!" Naruto yelled.

**"Fine, I have a test for you. If you can stay on top of my head for the rest of the day, I'll acknowledge that you summoned me," **Gamabunta said.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said, and so they went.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke yelled. He blew off a chunk of a small mountain.

"Okay Sasuke, that's enough for today. Let's get some rest," Kakashi said.

A couple of days before, Gaara had found their training ground. He had said that he was going to kill Sasuke. Kakashi told him to leave and wait for the finals to fight.

"_It doesn't matter...I can take him down,_" Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about that Gaara kid," Kakashi said.

"I'm not," Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded and went into his tent.

* * *

**Konoha...**

"Finally!" Sakura yelled.

"Well Sakura, good luck in the finals," Yuugao said.

"Yeah, you'd better not lose. I'd feel horrible...for training a loser," Anko said.

"Don't worry Anko-sensei, I'm gonna show you what I'm made of," Sakura said.

"You'd better, now get out of here," Anko said.

"Hai!" Arigatou Yuugao-sensei, Anko-sensei!" Sakura said before running off.

"You know you're gonna miss her," Yuugao said.

"Will not!" Anko said as she stormed off.

"Whatever you say Anko, whatever you say," Yuugao said as she followed, smiling.

* * *

**Outside Amegakure...**

"Come on Ryu, one more time," Tsuyoi said.

"I, *pant*, don't know, *pant*, if I can," Ryu said.

"Yes you can, we know you can," Setsutako said.

"Fine," Ryu said, forming the handseals. "**Banrai Kobushi!**" Ryu ran toward another tree, slamming his fist into it. The tree shattered. Ryu turned around and smiled. His eyes then drooped and he fell over, unconcious.

"That kid of yours never ceases to amaze me," Setsutako said.

"Yeah," Tsuyoi said, picking up Ryu.

* * *

**3 days before the Finals, Amegakure...**

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Hai sensei!" the team said. They had all changed over the month of training, including their outfits. Ryu was wearing a black ninja jacket and dark purple shirt, with black ninja pants. He had a sword strapped to his back, his hair had grown and became slightly ragged, reaching down to his shoulders. Tsuya was wearing a dark purple shirt that stopped above her belly and maroon ninja pants, which all matched her long red hair and amethyst-colored eyes. Jin was wearing a dark blue ninja jacket with a white undershirt and black ninja pants. His blue and white hair was up in a loose ponytail, his grey eyes shining with confidence.

"Okay, it'll take us a day to reach the Fire Country border, then we reach Konoha just before the finals," Tsuyoi said.

"Right," the team said.

"Good, now let's head out," Tsuyoi said. They ran out of the village.

* * *

**Day before the exams, Konoha...**

Naruto had woken up in the hospital earlier in the day. Him and Shikamaru had caught Gaara trying to finish Lee off. They ended up stopping him, and Gaara left after Gai showed up. Naruto was now in his room, talking to Sakura.

"So, how was your training?" Sakura asked.

"It was okay, I learned a couple of things. The only problem was that my sensei kept stopping to do "research" and left me alone," Naruto said.

"Well, at least you didn't have a sensei that tried to beat you to death," Sakura said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, visiting hours are over," a nurse said, opening the door.

"All right, bye Naruto," Sakura said, getting up.

"Bye," Naruto said as Sakura walked out.

* * *

**Day of the Finals, Konoha...**

Ryu and his team were walking toward the stadium where the finals were being held. They had arrived the night before. They kept walking toward the stadium when Ryu noticed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" Ryu shouted. Naruto saw them and a smile formed on his face. He ran over to them.

"What's up Ryu?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much," Ryu said, he was then nudged by Tsuya. "Oh yeah, Naruto, this is Tsuya-chan and Jin."

"Oh, hello Tsuya and Jin," Naruto said.

"It's good to meet you," Jin said.

"Well, honestly, we met him before, just not as formally," Tsuya said. Jin shrugged.

"Wanna come with us to the stadium?" Ryu asked Naruto.

"Sorry, I gotta go meet Sakura and Hinata-chan before I go," Naruto said.

"Oh, all right, I guess we'll see you there," Ryu said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, he then ran off. Ryu and his team continued on to the stadium.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, are you sure you're able to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the doctor told me it would be all right," Hinata said, letting out a small cough.

"Okay, if you say so," Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand. "You ready to go Sakura?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't look like Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are going to be here anytime soon," Sakura said, sighing. The three started off toward the stadium.

* * *

**Jutsu/Names**

**Boufuu Konbo - **Storm Combo  
**Banrai Kobushi - **Thunder Fist  
**Raikou Hishu - **Lightning Dagger  
**Chidori** - Thousand Birds  
**Kuchiyose no Jutsu - **Summoning Technique

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. It is slightly shorter than last chapter, but it will work out. Anyway, next chapter MAY be up next weekend, but I'm not sure. It will be up soon though. So, this is FFD signin out!**

**Ja Ne!!!  
**


	6. Chunin Finals Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own th OC's.**

**A/N: Well, here is Chapter 6 of Naruto: A Better Life. It is slightly short, but I didn't want to do the same thing as one of my previous chapters. I'm also sorry for not putting this up last weekend, but I said it might not be put up then. Anyway, I've said enough, so let's get on to the chapter.

* * *

**"All right, so you all understand that the rules are the same as before, right?" Genma asked the genin.

"Hai!" They all said. "Hey, where's the other proctor?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, Hayate-san was found dead yesterday," Genma said. Some of the genin gasped in shock.

"Okay, the matches will soon begin. The first match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji will begin in 10 minutes," Genma said.

* * *

**In the rest area...**

Naruto was sitting in the rest area, waiting for his match to begin. He was talking to Hinata and Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, please be careful," Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be fine," Naruto said.

"The result of this match been determined," Neji said, walking in.

"Yeah, how so?" Naruto asked.

"The result is your loss," Neji said.

"Pfft, we'll see when the match ends," Naruto said. Neji shook his head and walked out.

* * *

**In the arena...**

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please report to the arena for the first match!" Genma said. Both of the genin walked to the center and stood across from one another.

"Are both of you ready?" Genma asked.

"Hai!" Both Naruto and Neji called out.

"Hajime!" Genma yelled, jumping back.

"Neji, this battle is for Hinata-chan. I don't plan on losing," Naruto said.

"Unfortunately, destiny has chosen me as victor, so you're only going to embarass yourself," Neji said.

"Destiny, Smeshtiny," Naruto said, forming a familiar crossed seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Four Narutos appeared next to the original. "Do you really think Kage Bunshins are going to change anything?" Neji asked, getting in the Juuken stance.

"Depends," Naruto said before the kage bunshins charged at Neji. When the first Naruto reached Neji, Neji thrust his hand forward, dispelling the Naruto instantly. The rest met the same fate. Naruto reformed the crossed seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

This time, forty Narutos appeared. "Go!" Naruto yelled. A group of Narutos charged at Neji. Neji struck each one in different spots. He struck one and it was knocked backwards like all the rest. Neji turned toward another, not noticing that the one he'd just hit hadn't dispelled. He was shocked when he was knocked off his feet and thrown forward.

"_What?! How did he get through my defense?_" Neji thought angrily, standing back up.

"Surprise," Naruto said.

"How?" Neji asked.

"I was attacking you, along with my clones. You made the mistake of thinking I was just a clone," Naruto said.

"Heh, well it won't happen again," Neji said. More Narutos ran toward Neji as he started to spin. "**Hakkeshou Kaiten!**" The Narutos were thrown back and dispelled. The real Naruto and three other clones were left.

"Well, that's not good," Naruto said quietly. He started to think of a plan. All of a sudden, Neji charged forward, making Naruto forget his thoughts and go on the defensive. Neji was able to dispel the remaining clones.

"_That spinning attack of his looks like a complete defense, which means I probably can't use weapons. Damn, I can't think of how to get through it. Also, his Juuken is a problem," _Naruto thought, eyeing Neji wearily.

"It seems that you are just as worthless as Hinata-sama," Neji said.

"Don't berate Hinata-chan, she's just as good as you! What is it with the Hyuuga Clan that makes you such a bastard?!" Naruto said.

"Heh, since you are going to lose anyway, I'll explain..." Neji started.

* * *

**In the rest area...**

"I think that Neji guy may be right," Jin said as Neji explained his clan to Naruto.

"No, he is wrong. Naruto-itoko will win. Destiny is never pre-determined, it is based directly on your decisions in life. You make your own destiny," Ryu said.

"I hope you're right man," Jin said.

"_Itoko, don't prove me wrong,_" Ryu thought to himself.

* * *

**Back at the match...**

Neji had just finished explaining the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto thought it was cruel to do such a thing to people. He told Neji that he planned to change the Hyuuga Clan as soon as he became Hokage.

"I respect your motive, but it will never happen. It is the destiny of the Branch Family to always serve the Main," Neji said.

"You may not believe in me, but I will make you the promise of doing what I said, because that is my nindo. I never go back on my word," Naruto said.

"Enough talk, come!" Neji said, getting back in the Juuken stance.

"Fine!" Naruto said, rushing forward. He reached Neji, but was knocked off of his feet. He slowly stood back up.

"You're within range, **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!**" Neji said. He rushed forward and started to strike Naruto. "2! 4! 8! 16! 32! 64 palms!" Neji yelled after every attack. Naruto was knocked backwards and lay on the ground. "Proctor, this match is over."

"Win..." Genma started to say, but he stopped when he noticed Naruto starting to get up. Neji turned to see what had stopped Genma and was shocked to see Naruto standing.

""What?! I closed all of your tenketsu! You shouldn't be conscious, much less moving," Neji said.

"Gomen, I'm just to stubborn to stay down," Naruto said, laughing slightly. "_I feel so drained, it feels like I'm completely out of chakra...that's it!_"

**Naruto's Mindscape...**

"All right Kyuubi, I need your chakra," Naruto said.

_**"Very well," **_Kyuubi growled.

**Back outside...**

Naruto started to gather chakra. Red chakra started to swirl around him.

"_How is he gathering chakra?!_" Neji thought, surprised.

Naruto created a clone beside him. "It's time to use my new technique," he said, holding his hand out to his clone. The clone started to twist his hands above Naruto's hand. Red chakra started to swirl in his hand and finally formed a spiraling ball. He rushed toward Neji after the clone dispelled itself.

"Must act quickly," Neji said as Naruto was almost upon him. "**Hakkeshou Kaiten!**"

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled. The two attacks collided, struggling to gain ground against one another. Suddenly, there was a big explosion and smoke filled the area. After the smoke cleared, everyone saw Naruto standing over Neji, talking to him.

"H-how did you beat me?" Neji asked weakly.

"You know how you speak of destiny? I failed the graduation exam at the Academy 3 time because of a jutsu I just couldn't get. Now look, I can create Kage Bunshin, and was even able to complete a technique with their help," Naruto said.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma said as cheers rose up in the crowd.

"_How did that gaki get his foxes chakra unsealed...Jiraiya!_" Orochimaru fumed from the Kage's box.

"_I can't believe Neji lost,_" Tenten thought from the stands.

"You've gotten stronger itoko," Ryu said quietly.

* * *

**In the rest area...**

"Congratulations Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, running up and hugging Naruto.

"Yeah, congrats Naruto," Sakura said.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan, Sakura," Naruto said smiling.

"You did a good job itoko," Ryu said, walking over.

"Arigatou, Ryu-itoko," Naruto said. Ryu smirked.

* * *

**In the arena...**

"The next match will be between Uzumaki Ryu and Subaku no Kankuro!" Genma announced.

"_I would like to see how the other Uzumaki has improved since his team defeated my Sound genin,_" Orochimaru thought. "_Too bad it'll have to wait._"

"Proctor! I forfeit the match!" Kankuro yelled to Genma. "Boo's" started coming from the crowd.

"Why would he give up?" Jin said.

"He must have a good reason," Ryu said.

"Now, now. It is a participant's decision on whether or not to compete," Genma said to the crowd. "Due to forfeit, the winner is Uzumaki Ryu. Now, the 3rd match will begin between Nara Shikamaru and Subaku no Temari!"

**Canon Battle...**

"Winner: Subaku no Temari!" Genma said.

"That guy had victory, why didn't he take it?" Jin asked no one in particular.

"He was running low on chakra, he knew he couldn't hold her for much longer before he ran out," Tsuya said.

"Oh," Jin said.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

"Dammit Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to miss any of the matches!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Okay Sasuke, let's head out," Kakashi said.

* * *

**Stadium, Konoha...**

"The 4th match between Haruno Sakura and Kyoushu Tsuya will begin shortly!" Genma said.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ryu's team were sitting in the rest area.

"*sigh*, I wish Sasuke-kun were here to see my match," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here. Besides, Sasuke is probably on his way now. He would have been here sooner if it wasn't for Kakshi-sensei's frequent tardiness," Naruto assured her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Might as well head down to the arena," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm right there with you," Tsuya said, following Sakura.

"Good luck you two," The other three said.

"Arigatou you guys," Sakura and Tsuya said together. "Ryu-kun, you'll see how strong I've become," Tsuya said.

"I look forward to it," Ryu said, smiling. Tsuya blushed, then smiled and walked out with Sakura.

* * *

**Arena...**

"Are both of you ready?" Genma asked. Tsuya and Sakura nodded. "Hajime!"

"Good luck," Tsuya and Sakura said to each other.

They both ran in opposite directions, Sakura pulling out two kunai while Tsuya pulled out some shuriken. They stopped a couple of feet apart and threw their weapons. The weapons stopped each other and fell to the ground. When they hit the ground, Sakura formed seals. "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!**" she yelled. Tsuya's vision changed and she saw her clan lying dead in front of her. Standing above them were a couple of shinobi with sadistic grins on their faces. On the outside of the genjutsu, Sakura started to run toward Tsuya when she saw tears form in Tsuya's eyes. Sakura faltered slightly upon seeing this. Back inside the genjutsu, Tsuya was starting to cry harder.

"Nooo..." she whispered. "_Wait, didn't Sakura form a seal...this is a genjutsu!_" Tsuya thought. "Kai!" Tsuya's vision went back to normal, just in time to be knocked backwards by Sakura's fist. Tsuya rolled across the ground, stopping a few feet away. She stood up and spit a little blood out of her mouth. "_Damn that girl hits hard!_"

Sakura started to form seals again. "**Bunshin no Jutsu!**" she said, forming two bunshin.

"Bunshins," Tsuya said, forming seals of her own. "**Doton: Tsuchirenda no Jutsu!**" Pieces of earth rose off the stadium floor, most were the size of baseballs. They shot forward and when they reached Sakura, she dodged. Her bunshin weren't as lucky and they disappeared. Sakura lost her concentration when the last bunshin disappeared and was hit by a couple of rocks, knocking her down. She stood back up, holding her left arm, which was bleeding, and her stomach. She shook herself of the pain and rose her hands back into seals. "**Katon: Endan!**" Sakura said as a small ball of fire came from her mouth and went toward Tsuya. Tsuya dodged and ran toward Sakura.

**Meanwhile, in the rest area...**

"They're pretty much even," Jin said, following the two girls movements.

"Hai, but I think Tsuya has a slight edge," Ryu said.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Basically, Tsuya is used to fighting with opponents, while Sakura hasn't had to fight as many battles. While I wouldn't say Sakura is weak, she has depended on you and Sasuke to help her in most battles. Tsuya has never really needed Jin's or my help," Ryu said.

"That's not entirely true! She's been plenty of help to us. Hmm... how did you know though?" Naruto asked.

"I could tell when we first met her, that she had never done a lot of fighting, but I have to say, she's definitely changed since then," Ryu said.

"Yeah, she has gotten stronger," Naruto said.

* * *

**Back at the fight...**

Sakura had just knocked Tsuya back again after spin-kicking her when she had reached Sakura. Sakura was starting to breath heavily while Tsuya had just started to pant.

"_Sakura has gotten much stronger since the last time I saw her fight,_" Tsuya thought. "_I may have to use my **Dorou Doumu**...but Sakura probably knows its weakness. I may have to resort to the stronger version, but if it doesn't work, I'm through._"

Sakura was forming the handseals for the **Endan** jutsu, watching Tsuya carefully. Tsuya started to head toward Sakura. When Tsuya got closer, Sakura unleashed her jutsu. Tsuya finally got her chance as she rolled to the side and rushed at Sakura. When she got to her, Tsuya called out her jutsu. "**Doton: Doton Kekkai - Nijusou Dorou Doumu!**"

Sakura's eyes widened as an earth dome surrounded her. On the outside, Tsuya had one hand on the first layer and a hand on the second. Back in the dome, Sakura was trying to think of a way out.

"_This thing sucks chakra out of me. I need to use Yuugao-sensei's jutsu, but I'm not sure if I have enough chakra,_" Sakura thought worriedly. She decided to try it anyway, and started to form handseals.

"**Raiton: Dendou Sugoi!**" Sakura yelled, slamming an electric-covered fist into the dome wall. She burst through the side, making Tsuya gasp in surprise.

"_H-how did she do that?!_" Tsuya thought.

"Heh, I'm free, but I don't...have any...chakra left," Sakura said weakly, falling to the ground. The earth dome crumbled to the ground and Tsuya fell to her knees, gasping for breath. The whole stadium was silent, waiting for Genma to make a decision. "Genma-san, call it, I'm finished," Sakura said, still lying on the ground. Genma nodded.

"Winner: Kyoushu Tsuya!" Genma said.

* * *

Medics came and checked on Sakura and Tsuya, noting that, aside from Sakura's cut arm, they were all right. They healed Sakura's arm and then they left. Sakura and Tsuya went back up to the rest area where their friends were waiting.

"Congratulations Tsuya," Jin said.

"Hai, you did great Tsuya-chan," Ryu said. Tsuya blushed at the compliments while Sakura looked crest-fallen.

"You did a good job too, Sakura," Hinata said.

"Hai, don't be sad. You did your best," Naruto said.

"Arigatou guys," both Tsuya and Sakura said to them.

"The next match between Shuuha Jin and Aburame Shino will begin in a little while," Genma announced.

"Looks like it's finally my turn," Jin said, preparing for the match.

"Hai, at least you get to battle, I have to wait," Ryu said, sulking.

"Don't worry Ryu-itoko, our match will be soon," Naruto said.

"Hai, but it doesn't make it any better," Ryu said. They sat there for a couple of minutes when they heard a noise. They all turned to see leaves swirling around two people.

"Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura gasped in delight.

* * *

**Names/ Jutsu**

**Hakkeshou Kaiten - **Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin  
**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - **Eight Divination Signs, 64 Palms of the Hand  
**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu - **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique  
**Doton: Tsuchirenda no Jutsu - **Earth Style: Earth Barrage Technique  
**Katon: Endan - **Fire Style: Fireball  
**Doton: Doton Kekkai - Nijusou Dorou Doumu - **Earth Style: Earth Barrier - Double-layer Earth Dome Prison  
**Raiton: Dendu Sugoi - **Lightning Style: Electric Shatter

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter. I guess it was slightly longer than I expected, but that's good...right? Anyway, I'll be getting the next chapter up next weekend, but it may be earlier. That's it for now, so this is FFD, signin out!**

**Extra Note: I would like to start getting reviews on this fic so that I know why, the people who favorite/story alert it, they like it. Also I would like to have some constructive criticism, so can you please do it? I also have a new policy, if you review my fic, I'll review yours just as equally as you did mine(if you have a fic that is). Anyway, that's it.  
**

**Ja ne!  
**


	7. End of Exam! Invasion and Awakening

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Naruto and I never will....maybe, but I do own the OC's.**

**A/N: I'm glad I was able to update this on my usual time, didn't think I would do it because I started to feel lazy. Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet, 26 pages in a notebook.....without the author notes and jutsu/name translations. I'm also starting something new that you will see after the justu/name translations. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. This is getting too long, so I'll end with asking you to please read and review...I need them to keep my inspiration going!

* * *

**"Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura gasped in delight.

"Well, it's about time you made it," Naruto said, smiling.

"Hn, Kakashi-sensei decided to do some last minute training, so blame him," Sasuke said, jabbing his thumb behind him. Kakashi just stared off into space.

"_Hmm, Naruto and Sakura look beat up, so I missed their matches. Ryu doesn't have a scratch on him. Ryu's teammate, Jin, must be about to get to his match,_" Sasuke thought, looking over everyone in the area.

"From your expression, you're probably wondering how the matches have went so far," Ryu said.

"Hai, I'd like to know," Sasuke answered.

"Well, I won my match. Ryu won his match, due to his opponent forfeiting the match. Finally, Sakura lost to Tsuya in a close match, and Jin is getting ready for his match with Shino," Naruto said.

"Arigatou for the update, it sucks though since I missed your matches," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about it, we know how Kakashi-sensei is always late," Sakura said.

"The match between Shuuha Jin and Aburame Shino will now begin," Genma announced.

"Looks like I'm up," Jin said, walking toward the exit.

"Good luck," Ryu and Tsuya told him.

* * *

**Arena...**

"_He uses bugs to weaken his opponent and take their chakra, which means that I can't get too close,_" Jin thought.

"**Kikaichuu no Jutsu!**" Shino said. Swarms of kikai bugs flew out of Shino's sleeves and went after Jin.

"I don't think so, Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Jin yelled. A huge gust of wind shot out toward the kikai bugs, blowing them backwards. "Your bugs aren't going to reach me while I use fuuton jutsu," Jin said as the kikai bugs swarmed in front of Shino.

"Don't underestimate the power of me or my kikai bugs," Shino said.

"Hai," Jin said, forming handseals. "**Ninpo: Gogyougyaza!**"

A hole appeared in front of Jin, filling with water. "What was the point of that?" Shino asked before he sent his kikai bugs at Jin again.

"This, **Suiton: Houmatsu Rappa!**" Jin said. Some of the water in the hole rose and formed into bubbles. They then shot toward Shino and the kikai bugs. The water soaked the bugs, but Shino dodged at the last second.

"_So, he can use Suiton jutsu as well. That is...troublesome,_" Shino thought as he formed a plan. More bugs flew at Jin, but Jin was readying another jutsu. He sent another Daitoppa at the kikai bugs, blowing them back again. The wind kept going, aimed at hitting Shino.

"**Mushi Kabe no Jutsu!**" Shino said. The kikai bugs formed a wall in front of Shino, mostly blocking the wind, but Shino was still knocked back some. Jin decided to take a risk and got behind Shino. He thrust a kunai at Shino, stabbing him in the side. He was surprised when Shino burst into a cloud of kikai bugs, making Jin back-flip away quickly.

"**Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu,**" Shino said from the other side of the arena.

"_Damn, I can't believe that I didn't notice that he made a bunshin. I hope none of his bugs got on me,_" Jin thought.

"Kikaichuu no Jutsu!" Shino said again. Jin dodged the kikai bugs again and landed next to the water hole. He blew the kikai bugs back again, but the wind wasn't as strong as before.

"What the..?!" Jin said, falling to his knees.

"The kikai bugs finally took effect. Now time for a new jutsu, **Mushi Chakra Ijou no Jutsu!**" Shino said, stepping in front of Jin. The kikai bugs that had attached to Jin left and returned to Shino, taking a lot of Jin's chakra. "Time to end this match."

Jin started laughing,"I don't think so. It was a mistake not to keep those bugs on me." Jin smirked and Shino was about to deal the knockout blow, but Jin lowered his hand and touched the water, which happened to be where one of Shino's feet were. "**Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu!**" Jin whispered. The water in the hole started to freeze and creep up Shino, stopping him.

"What?!" Shino said, trying to get away, but it was too late.

"I'm really glad that jutsu takes little chakra," Jin said, slowly standing up. "You're not getting out of there anytime soon, unless you know Katon jutsu."

"Hai, I can't use jutsu without my hands, and pretty much all of my kikai bugs are frozen. Proctor, I've lost," Shino said.

Genma nodded, "Winner: Shuuha Jin!"

* * *

**Rest area...**

"Jin did pretty good," Tsuya said. Jin freed Shino and the medics took them into a separate area.

"Hai, he did," Ryu said.

"Well, looks like my match is next," Sasuke said.

"Hai, good luck man," Naruto said.

"Heh, no luck needed," Sasuke said. "Whatever," Naruto said, smiling.

* * *

**Arena...**

"Finally, I can give your blood to kaa-san!" Gaara said from inside his sand dome as sand started to creep up Sasuke.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sasuke said. Suddenly, he popped out of existence and everyone gasped.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked, looking around. It was quiet for a second before everyone heard what sounded like birds chirpping. They looked up to see Sasuke running down the arena wall toward Gaara, electricity crackling in his right hand. As he got closer to Gaara, they noticed that the chirpping was coming from the lightning. Sasuke dodged the sand that shot at him and struck Gaara, yelling, "Chidori!"

Gaara's sand dome collapsed, revealing Gaara standing there with his hand over his shoulder. Suddenly, people started seeing feathers and started to fall asleep. Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara and left the stadium with Sasuke chasing close behind them.

* * *

**Stadium, Konoha: Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru...**

"Wake up Naruto," Sakura said.

"Huh, whazzat?" Naruto asked confused.

"Kakashi-sensei gave us a mission to follow Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, standing up.

"And as troublesome as it is, I have to come as well," Shikamaru said, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, let's go," Naruto said. Sakura and Shikamaru nodded, then they jumped out of the stadium following Pakkun.

* * *

**Konoha: Ryu, Jin, Tsuya, and Tsuyoi...**

"Tou-san!" Ryu shouted, trying to get to Tsuyoi. Ryu and his teammates had been searching for Tsuyoi as soon as the Genjutsu had started.

"Sochi, over here," Tsuyoi said, slightly to the left of them. They jumped over to him, then a Oto Jounin and 2 others appeared in front of them. They noticed that the other 2 were Dosu and Kin.

"Hehe, look who we found Dosu," Kin said, smirking.

"Okay, Tsuya and Jin, take care of these two," Tsuyoi said, pointing at Dosu and Kin. "Ryu, you'll help me with the Jounin."

"Hai!" The 3 of them said. Tsuya and Jin jumped a few feet away, Dosu and Kin right behind them. Ryu and Tsuyoi stood still, sizing up the Oto Jounin.

* * *

**Forest outside Konoha...**

"I hope Shikamaru end up letting himself get killed," Naruto said. Pakkun was in front of him and Sakura. They had been ambushed by Oto shinobi, but Shikamaru had decided to hold them off.

"He'll be fine, let's get to Sasuke-kun and back him up," Sakura said. Naruto nodded and they sped up.

* * *

**With Jin and Tsuya...**

"So, we finally get to have a rematch," Dosu said.

"Hai, but the outcome will be different," Kin said.

"We'll see about that," Jin said.

All of them went at each other, Jin was taking on Dosu while Tsuya was against Kin. Dosu had a slight advantage over Jin because Jin was still slightly tired from his match. Tsuya grabbed Kin by her hair, making her scream out, and tried to throw her at Dosu, but Kin spun around and kicked Tsuya in the side. Tsuya let go of Kin and grabbed her side, wincing in pain.

"_This isn't going to be easy. They seem to have gotten stronger and Jin and me are battle worn. They're still fresh,_"Tsuya thought worriedly.

Jin got a lucky shot at Dosu and was able to knock him backwards. Dosu stood up and shook off the attack like it was nothing. "Is that all you got?" Dosu asked, snickering.

"_Damn it! I'm still tired from my battle with Shino. I hope Tsuya is doing better than I am,_" Jin thought angrily.

* * *

**With Ryu and Tsuyoi...**

Ryu had just been backhanded into a wall a few feet away from the Oto Jounin. "You shouldn't have included your Genin sochi in a battle against a Jounin. However, arigatou for allowing me to kill him," the Oto ninja said.

"I'll kill you!" Tsuyoi growled angrily, struggling against the cords binding him to the wall. The Jounin just laughed and walked over to Ryu, kicking him. Ryu yelled in pain as the Oto ninja continued to kick him. The Oto ninja heard something snap and turned around. He saw Tsuyoi coming straight at him. The Oto Jounin threw up his arms to block the attack, but was knocked backwards.

"Are you okay Ryu?" Tsuyoi asked worriedly, looking over his son.

"I'll be fine," Ryu said, getting to his knees and holding his stomach.

"Okay, but for now, stay out of the fight. This Jounin is stronger than I expected," Tsuyoi said.

"But," Ryu started to object.

"No buts, do as I say," Tsuyoi said firmly. He then ran toward the now standing Oto Jounin.

* * *

**With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura...**

"**Hahahahaha! I can't believe I get to kill you all!**" Gaara screamed maniacally.

Sakura was being held against a tree with Gaara's sand, unconcious. Naruto and Sasuke were standing side by side, opposite of Gaara. Temari was a godd bit behind Gaara, standing against a tree with a look of terror on her face.

"Sasuke, we need to find a way to free Sakura," Naruto said quietly.

"I know, but I'm not sure how to do it," Sasuke retorted.

"**Suna Shuriken!**" Gaara yelled, slinging sand at the 2 Genin. Sasuke and Naruto dodged, but were separated. Sasuke formed 3 handsigns, then pushed his right hand down. Lightning started to crackle around his hand. He charged at Gaara, dodging everything that was thrown at him. He reached Gaara and thrust his hand forward, yelling, "Chidori!" He connected with Gaara's sand leg, but it barely did any damage.

"What the?!" Sasuke said surprised, right before Gaara batted him away. He flew through the air and was caught by Naruto.

"I don't think that's going to work anymore," Naruto said.

"I sort of figured that out," Sasuke retorted.

"I guess I'll try something then. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto called out as about 2,000 Narutos appeared in the area. They all took out shuriken and readied them. "**Shihouhappou Shuriken!**" They all shouted as they threw the shuriken. Gaara just blocked the shuriken with his sand arm.

"You know weapons won't work Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fine, **Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan!**" The Narutos said as they all kicked and punched Gaara, knocking him down onto another tree branch. While this was happening, Gaara started shooting sand out and "killing" all of the Narutos. The sand also knocked the real one down behind him.

"Well, at least you were able to hurt him," Sasuke said.

"You could help you know," Naruto said back.

"I can't really do anything. I can't use Chidori again and I'm almost out of chakra. Oh well, I'll try this, **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke said, shooting a big ball of fire at Gaara. Gaara just jumped out of the way. "Well, I'm out," Sasuke said, falling back and leaning against a tree.

"**Hehe, looks like you're finished as well!**" Gaara yelled as another hand of sand shot at Sasuke, trapping him against the tree like Sakura. Then, two swords made of sand formed in front of Sakura and Sasuke, aimed at their hearts. "**Say goodbye! Heika no Suna!**" Gaara yelled as the two swords shot forward.

"Nooo!!!" Naruto yelled, running towards his friends.

* * *

**With Ryu and Tsuyoi...**

Ryu was doing what his dad had told him, but it was getting harder and harder to keep obeying him. His dad was starting to get low on chakra and was starting to lose. Tsuya and Jin had barely finished off Dosu and Kin, but they were told to stay where they were. The Oto Jounin was getting tired, but was resorting to tricks. He finally kicked Tsuyoi in a lucky shot and knocked him to the ground at Jin and Tsuya's feet.

"Sensei!" They yelled, checking over him. Tsuyoi tried to stand back up, but couldn't. The Oto Jounin started to stalk towards them, raising his hands in preparation for a jutsu.

"**Ninpou: Chouboutou!**" He said, bringing his hands together. He clapped them together while faced toward the 3 Ame ninja and a big, light wave flew at them. They put their arms up in the x-form to block the attack. They felt someone jump in front of them and they felt the force of the attack go around them.

"Huh? I could've sworn that attack was aimed right at us," Jin said.

"Ryu..." Tsuya said quietly while looking up. Standing directly between them and the Oto Jounin, was Ryu. Chakra was whipping around him and was making his hair stick up.

"I will protect my friends and family with my life!" Ryu said to the Oto Jounin. He turned his head toward Tsuya, Jin, and Tsuyoi. "Are you guys okay?"

* * *

**With Naruto and Gaara...**

Sand burst as Naruto raced to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto now stood in front of him with chakra whipping around him, the sand from the Heika no Suna dropping around him.

"**How did you get there so fast?!**" Gaara asked angrily.

"I will protect my precious people," Naruto said. He looked up at Gaara and Gaara noticed that Naruto's eyes had changed. There was an emerald 5-pointed star coming out from his pupil, while the rest of his eye was still it's normal cerulean blue.

"**Well, just because your eyes look different, you don't scare me,**" Gaara said. "**I'm getting tired of this, time for kaa-san to come out!**" Gaara formed a seal, or what looked like one, and he started to grow.

"Hmm...**Kensaigan: Chakra Kouyou!**" Naruto said almost robotically. His eye flashed and the chakra whipping around him double in size. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto placed his hand on the tree branch he was on and he flew up in the air as smoke appeared under him.

"**What do you want gaki?**" Gamabunta asked.

"I need you to help me fight him," Naruto said calmly, pointing at Shukaku.

"**You gotta be kiddin, you want me to fight a tailed beast?**" Gamabunta asked, looking up at Naruto. Gamabunta then noticed Naruto's eyes. "**The Kensaigan? You awakened it kid?**"

"Hai, it's odd though...I see the oddest things, and it also seems to calm me," Naruto said.

"**Interesting...alright gaki, I'll help ya,**" Gamabunta said.

"_**Yeeha, time for a good fight!**_" Shukaku yelled. "_**Fuuton: Renkuudan!**_"

Gamabunta jumped to the left. "Hey Gamabunta, can we move a little farther away? My friends are down there and I don't want them to get hurt," Naruto said.

"**I'll try gaki,**" Gamabunta said, hopping a short ways away, still dodging Shukaku's attack.

* * *

**With Ryu...**

"So, you decided to finally rejoin the battle," The Oto Jounin said.

Ryu turned back toward the Jounin. His eyes were still there normal hazel color, it had an amethyst star coming from the pupil.

"You think, just because your eyes changed, that I'll be afraid?" The Oto ninja asked.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Ryu said matter-of-factly. "**Kensaigan: Sumiyaka Kouyou!**" Ryu disappeared from everyone's view.

"Where'd he go?" The Oto Jounin said, looking around.

"_He's so fast...is it because of his eyes?_" Jin and Tsuya thought.

"Come on out gaki! Or are you afraid?" The Jounin said.

"No, I'm not afraid at all," Ryu said, standing behind the Jounin.

"_When did he get behind me?!_" The Oto ninja thought.

"**Kensaigan Raiton: Dendou Arashi!**" Ryu said. He threw his right hand in the air as clouds formed above him. Then, he brought his hand down and lightning bolts started crashing down. It started hitting random Suna and Oto shinobi, but was missing all other shinobi, mainly Konoha's. The Jounin Ryu was going against dodged all that he could, but he was hit a couple of times. The lightning finally stopped, leaving the Oto Jounin's outfit in tatters.

"That actually stung. Now, it's my turn! **Ninpou: Oto Bakufuu!**" The Jounin said. He threw out his hands and a wave of sound flew at Ryu. When it reached Ryu, he threw up his hand and Raiton chakra flew out, dispersing the wave. The Oto Jounin stood there, shocked. "How in the hell did you disperse that attack?! Most men who try that are blown away!"

"You know, I'm not sure. But I know something now...**you** are afraid of me," Ryu said, staring at the Oto ninja.

"Yeah right gaki, you're nothing compared to me. Why should I be afraid of you?" The Jounin said smugly.

"You're right, you **shouldn't** be afraid of a Genin, but you are," Ryu retorted before disappearing again.

* * *

**With Naruto and Gamabunta...**

"**Gaki, I'm not sure we can beat him in this state,**" Gamabunta said. He had bruises on most of his body due to Shukaku's attacks.

"Hai, I think you're right. There's got to be some way to beat him though," Naruto said.

"**Wait, is his jinchuuriki on his head?**" Gamabunta asked.

"Hai, Gaara is on his forehead," Naruto answered, noticing that Gaara was hanging limply.

"**Okay, we need to get close so that you can wake him,**" Gamabunta said.

"How will that help?" Naruto asked as he pushed chakra to his feet to stick to Gamabunta, who dodged another one of Shukaku's attacks.

"**Shukaku cannot control his jinchuuriki unless they are asleep,**" Gamabunta answered.

"Okay. How do we do it though? It'll be hard to get close since he attacks when we do," Naruto said.

"**We will use the Konbi Henge no Jutsu, but we'll need something with claws or teeth,**" Gamabunta said. He started to hop toward Shukaku. "**Hurry gaki!**"

"I got it!" Naruto yelled, picturing the Kyuubi. "**Konbi Henge no Jutsu!**" They both shouted. Smoke filled the area and the Kyuubi came flying out at Shukaku.

_**'**__**Oh shit, the Kyuubi!**_**' **Shukaku thought just as the Kyuubi grabbed him.

The henge cancelled, allowing Naruto to jump toward Gaara. He threw a fist at Gaara, hitting him in the face. Shukaku threw Gamabunta to the ground, making him disperse. Gaara slowly woke up, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Naruto in front of him.

_**'**__**Nooo!!!**_**'** Shukaku yelled.

"Get away from me!" Gaara shouted, making sand swarm around Naruto.

"Gomen, but I've got to stop you!" Naruto said. He lunged forward and headbutted Gaara. Shukaku's form crumbled and both Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground. They landed a couple of feet apart and Naruto started crawling toward Gaara.

"Stay back!" Gaara yelled, but Naruto kept crawling toward him. "Why do you still try to fight me?"

"I do it because I will protect my friends. You know, I thought that you were stronger than me because you had no one. I stopped thinking that however, because I know that true strength comes from having precious people to protect!" Naruto said. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and Temari appeared next to Gaara.

"Naruto, you don't need to keep going, I think he has learned a lot. Why do your eyes look like that?" Sasuke asked.

"I awakened my Kekkei Genkai, the Kensaigan," Naruto said.

"Come on Gaara, let's go," Temari said quietly, picking him up and jumping off.

"Come on Naruto, let's get Sakura and head back to the village," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and shakily stood up. He deactivated the Kensaigan and they headed toward Sakura.

* * *

**With Ryu...**

"Raiton: Raikou Hishu!" Ryu shouted. He thrust his hand into the Jounin's chest, killing him. He pulled his hand back and the Jounin fell to the ground. "Finally, it's over," Ryu said, deactivating his Kensaigan. He fell to the ground and lay there as his dad, Tsuya, and Jin walked over to him.

"That was awesome Ryu," Jin said, smiling.

"Hai, you were amazing Ryu-kun!" Tsuya said.

"Arigatou you two," Ryu said.

"I'm proud of you sochi," Tsuyoi said, helping his son to sit up. "I have to talk to you and Naruto about something after we are officially Konoha shinobi."

"Okay tou-san," Ryu nodded, he then looked around. "It looks like the fighting has stopped."

"Hai, it has," someone said from behind them. They turned around and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Good," Ryu said, letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**1 week later...**

Konoha was slowly but surely rebuilding itself. The funeral for the Sandaime Hokage was held 3 days after the Suna-Oto invasion. Since the 3rd died in battle against Orochimaru, everyone was worried that they would be taken advantage of in their weakened state. A certain blond was also worried that, since his ojii-san was dead, that his family would not be able to transfer to the village. However, his worry wasn't needed, due to the fact that all of the arrangements had been made beforehand. Also, the council was glad to get all the help they could. The day after the funeral, Tsuya and Jin had a tearful departure, promising to visit their now former teammate and sensei. The same day, Naruto left with Jiraiya in search of Tsunade. Today was the day that they would be returning. Ryu, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura couldn't wait for him to get back and they also wanted to meet the new Hokage. Ryu had to have a talk with Naruto when he got back, the topic being the Kensaigan.

**Furasshubakku no Jutsu!!!**

"Here Ryu, I want you to read this," Naruto said, holding out a scroll.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"It's a scroll that my kaa-san gave me. It explains the Kensaigan, our Kekkei Genkai," Naruto said.

"How did you..." Ryu started.

"It's the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, so I figured that you'd want to learn about it," Naruto said.

"Arigatou Naruto," Ryu said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'll see you when I get back," Naruto said, walking off.

"See ya Naruto," Ryu said. He then went back to the apartment that he and his father were renting.

**Ryu and Tsuyoi's apartment...**

"_Well, let's see what this says,_" Ryu thought as he opened the scroll.

_Kensaigan, The All-Seeing Eye_

_The Kensaigan is a mysterious Kekkei Genkai. It is said to be on par with the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan, the 3 great Doujutsu. There is not much known about the Kensaigan, due to the clan who holds it being secretive. What is known is the way it looks and the basic abilities. The eyes form a five-pointed star, coming from the pupil, and come in five different colors: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst, and Topaz. It is unknown what the colors mean, but speculations say that the color is based off the users primary elemental affinity. The abilities are: to see emotions, enhance basic abilities, and to understand how jutsus work. This is all that is known of the Kensaigan thus far._

"So that explains the weird colors I saw and how I dispersed the Oto ninja's jutsu," Ryu said. He then noticed another entry close to the bottom. It was written in someone's handwriting.

_Dear sochi,_

_I'm going to explain the finer points of the Kensaigan here. The star color **is** based on your primary elemental affinity. Thye are:  
Ruby - Katon  
Sapphire - Suiton  
Emerald - Fuuton  
Amethyst - Raiton  
Topaz - Doton  
The emotions are in these different colors:  
Happiness - Yellow  
Anger - Red  
Fear - Black  
Love - Pink  
Neutral - White  
Sadness - Blue  
If there are any other colors, you'll have to figure out the emotion that goes with them. The ability to understand, is understanding jutsus **and** most other things. It is almost like the Sharingan, except you can't copy a jutsu, but you can stop one. However, if you understand them completely, which takes some time, you can use them. When understanding other things, it basically let's the Kensaigan increase basic abilities. The list of these jutsus are:  
Kensaigan: Chakra Kouyou  
Kensaigan: Sumiyaka Kouyou  
**Kensaigan: Ryoku Kouyou**  
**Kensaigan: Mamori Kouyou  
**The Kensaigan will also be able to boost the abilities of your primary element. Two final things before I have explained everything I know. One, the legend of the Kensaigan says that there is a final form, but no one has awakened its abilities in over 100 years. Finally, the side effect of using the Kensaigan is that you become completely calm, which can work against you. So, that explains everything I know, but I'm pretty sure that there is a lot more to the Kensaigan than this, so you'll have to discover it for yourself. That's it, and remember sochi, I love you. Goodbye._

Ryu finished reading the explanation, noticing that some parts had been added a little while after the rest. "Well, that explains a lot. I've got to talk with Naruto when he gets back. I also have to speak with tou-san," Ryu said, rolling the scroll up and sealing it. He then placed it in a drawer next to his bed. He sat on his bed, thinking, for ten minutes before he heard his dad come in.

"Ryu, I'm back!" Tsuyoi called out. Ryu left his room and went to the living room where his dad was.

"Tou-san, can I ask you something?" Ryu said.

"Sure, whatever you want," Tsuyoi said.

"Well, Naruto gave me the Kensaigan scroll today. I read it, but I'm confused about some things," Ryu said.

"Oh, well what are you confused about?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Well...I read the main scroll, then I read a more detailed explanation that Kushina-obasan left for Naruto," Ryu said.

"Hmm...well Kushina-neechan knew more about the Kensaigan than me. But you still haven't told me what you're confused about," Tsuyoi said, rubbing his chin.

"I was confused about...why you don't have the Kensaigan," Ryu said.

"Ahh, that...hai, it is the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, but like all Kekkei Genkais, there are some who are never able to awaken it," Tsuyoi said.

"Oh...do you know why?" Ryu asked.

"No, nobody knows why it happens. I can tell you how the Kensaigan is awakened though," Tsuyoi said.

"Really? Kushina-obasan didn't mention it in the scroll," Ryu said.

"Well, I guess she never figured it out. Anyway, the Kensaigan is awakened when you need to protect someone precious to you, like family or friends," Tsuyoi said.

"I understand. How did you figure it out?" Ryu asked.

"When Kushina-neechan awakened it, she was protecting me and one of my teammates. The reason I know mine will never awaken is because I've ran into plenty of situations where I was protecting someone," Tsuyoi said. "The one time I know it should have awakened, is the night your kaa-san was killed."

Ryu noticed his dad's eyes sadden. Ryu lowered his head, knowing that this topic was hard for the both of them.

"When you were only a year old, me and your kaa-san had gotten a mission to protect a wealthy prince from Kumori no Sato. It was an A-ranked mission for various reasons. While on our way there, we were attacked by who we thought were bandits, but we learned too late that it was assassins sent to kill the prince. Your kaa-san was fatally wounded before we were able to kill the assassins. The medic that was with us was able to keep her alive until we reached a nearby village. Unfortunately, we weren't able to get there quick enough, and your kaa-san died," Tsuyoi explained as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Arigatou tou-san, for finally telling me the whole story. I vaguely remember you picking me up from the Kyoushu Clan's compound with such a solemn expression. Again, arigatou," Ryu said.

Tsuyoi sniffed and perked up, "Okay, we need to brighten our mood. I was thinking, we'll go out tonight and have some fun. What do you say?"

"Sure tou-san, it'll be fun," Ryu said smiling. His dad put his arm around Ryu's shoulder and they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Jutsu/Names:  
Kikaichuu no Jutsu - **Destruction Bug Technique**  
Ninpou: Gogyougyaza no Jutsu - **Water Gather Technique**  
Suiton: Houmatsu Rappa - **Violent Bubble Wave**  
Mushi Kabe no Jutsu - **Insect Wall Tecnique**  
Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu - **Insect Clone Technique**  
Mushi Chakra Ijou no Jutsu - **Insect Chakra Transfer Technique**  
Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu - **Ice Style: Ice Prison Technique**  
Suna Shuriken - **Sand Shuriken  
**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -**Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
**Shihouhappou Shuriken**** - **All Directions Shuriken  
**Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan - **Uzumaki Naruto 2,000 Hit Combo  
**Katon:**** Goukakyuu no Jutsu**** - **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique  
**Heika no Suna - **Swords of Sand  
**Ninpou: Chouboutou - **Ninja Art: Sonicboom  
**Kensaigan: Chakra Kouyou - **All-Seeing Eye: Chakra Enhancement  
**Fuuton: Renkuudan - **Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile  
**Kensaigan: Sumiyaka Kouyou - **All-Seeing Eye: Speed Enhancement  
**Kesaigan Raiton: Dendou Arashi - **Al-Seeing Eye Lightning Style: Electric Storm  
**Ninpou: Oto Bakufuu - **Ninja Art: Sound Blast  
**Konbi Henge no Jutsu - **Combination Transformation Technique  
**Kensaigan: Ryoku Kouyou - **All-Seeing Eye: Strength Enhancement  
**Kensaigan: Mamori Kouyou - **All-Seeing Eye: Defense Enhancement  
**Kumori no Sato - **Land of Shadows

* * *

**Ninja Profile:**  
_**Name: **_Tsuyoi Uzumaki  
_**Age: **_33  
_**Birthday:**_ 4th of May  
_**Height:**_ 5'11"  
**_Hair Color: _**Black  
**_Eye Color: _**Green  
**_Other Features: _**Standard Jounin outfit, gray leg and arm guards. Hitai-e around left arm. Kunai/Shuriken holder on right leg.  
**_Genin Team: _**Ryu Uzumaki, (**formerly**) Tsuya Kyoushu, Jin Shuuha  
**_Family/Clan: _**Ryu Uzumaki(son), Naruto Uzumaki(nephew)/Uzumaki Clan  
**_Village:_ Formerly** - Amegakure, **Now - **Konohagakure  
**_First Appearance: _**Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 7. Tell me how you like/dislike it in your reviews(which I really need). I need to know, would you rather me keep the jutsu the way it is or put the english translation in parenthesis after the jutsu name? EX: Ninpou: Oto Bakufuu(Ninja Art: Sound Blast) Also, tell me if you like the ninja profile idea. That's all for now, the next update may be next weekend, but it might not. I'll say again, please R&R after you read. Anyway, now this author note is finished. This is FFD signin out!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	8. C rank Patrol and Missing Nin!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have no excuse other than the fact that I was working on another story and was to lazy to type this up. Anyway, I would like you to R&R, but I'm not going to beg. Reviews help inspiration, but I will still write this, probably not as fast though. Okay, that's it, now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even though it would be cool to own it. I do own the OC's though.

* * *

**

Sunlight. It's the first thing you see at the beginning of a new day. It makes people happy and is good for all sorts of things. It is also...Ryu's worst enemy. He woke up and cursed, then threw pillow at the window.

"Ugh, I hate mornings," Ryu said, rolling out of bed. He stretched and then walked to the kitchen. There was a note lying on the counter.

_Ryu,  
Had to leave early for a meeting with Hokage-sama. There's some stuff for breakfast in the fridge. See you when I get back._

Ryu pulled out some orange juice and a bagel. He sat down at the table and started eating. Right after he finished, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.

"Good morning Ryu!" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto....what are you doing here?" Ryu asked.

"I came by to see if you wanted to go and train with me and Sasuke. We got a lot of free time since we can't do missions," Naruto said.

"Huh? Why not?" Ryu asked.

"Sakura got sick and has been put off duty until she gets better," Naruto said.

"Hope she feels better," Ryu said. Naruto nodded. "Well, let me get my clothes on and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay," Naruto said.

* * *

**Konoha Street...**

"So, what's the plan?" Ryu asked as he, Naruto, and Sasuke walked down the street.

"Just normal training. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, the basics," Naruto said.

"Hai, and Genjutsu especially. Mainly since Naruto pretty much sucks at it," Sasuke added.

"That may be different now that I have the Kensaigan," Naruto pointed out.

"Maybe, but we'll have to see," Sasuke retorted.

* * *

**Training Ground, Konoha...**

"Man, I guess, just because I do have the Kensaigan, it doesn't work that well on Genjutsu," Naruto said, leaning against a tree.

"Actually, I think it's more based on your skill level with the jutsus," Ryu said. "I was able to get through them all right."

"Hai, but you probably had more training against it than me," Naruto retorted.

"Maybe, but it just means that you need to practice more," Ryu said. They heard a noise and Ryu turned around to see Shikamaru walking toward them.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, moving off the tree.

"I was sent to tell you that Tsunade-sama wants to see you three," the lazy chunin said. "It's troublesome being a messenger boy."

"Arigatou Shikamaru," Sasuke said. The three genin jumped off.

* * *

**Hokage Office....**

"What do you want Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, standing in front of Tsunade. Kakashi was against the far wall and Ryu and Sasuke were standing next to Naruto.

"You little baka, quit calling me that!" Tsunade said angrily (while secretly enjoying the nickname). Naruto just stood there and a tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"Anyway, I'm assigning you a mission," Tsunade said.

"Wait, I thought we weren't getting missions until Sakura got better," Sasuke said.

"I dont' have much of a choice right now. Most of our ninja are already on missions. You three will be on this mission alone since Kakashi has another mission he needs to take care of," Tsunade said.

"Okay. So what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"It is a C-rank patrol mission. Basically, you will patrol the border 5 days," Tsunade said.

"Great, how fun," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Sasuke will be in charge," Tsunade said, ignoring Naruto and handing a scroll to Sasuke. "That scroll is for the team that is already there. It has the official seal for validation and it will relieve the other team of the duty."

"Hai, understood," Sasuke said, putting the scroll in his pocket. He turned to Naruto and Ryu. "Go pack your things you two, we'll meet at the South Gate in 15 minutes."

* * *

**South Gate, Konoha...**

Ryu was standing at Konoha's South Gate, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. He had told his tou-san about his mission and Tsuyoi messed with him about it. Tsuyoi then told hi that he also had a mission and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Ryu was now leaning against the gate, chewing on a piece of jerky.

"You're early," Sasuke said, walking up.

"Didn't have much to pack, so I figured I would go ahead and come down here," Ryu said.

"Oh. Now we just have to wait for Naruto," Sasuke said, leaning agaist the gate as well. They stood in silence for a few minutes before they saw Naruto walking toward them.

"About time slowpoke," Ryu said, smiling.

"Let's just get this mission over," Naruto said, walking past them. Sasuke and Ryu shrugged, then followed Naruto out of Konoha.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

"How much longer till we reach the border?" Naruto asked, jumping through the trees.

"It'll take about another hour," Sasuke said over his shoulder.

Ryu followed behind the two, making sure that everything was clear. He was also behind them to make sure that no bandits decided to ambush them.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey boss, when are we gonna make our move?" A man with short blue hair and looked 26 asked.

"We will make our move in two days...then we will enter Fire Country," another man answered, this one with long red hair and looked to be 31.

"Good...I feel sorry for the ones who are patrolling at the time," a woman that looked about 24 with green hair said.

* * *

**Fire Country Border...**

"Bushy Brows? Your team is the one we're relieving?" Naruto asked as they arrived.

"Hai, however Neji was very unyouthful....he never trained with me!!!" Lee said, tears running down his face.

"Be quiet Lee, this was a patrol, not a training session. Besides, you shouldn't be overtraining at all," Tenten said. Lee's head fell in shame.

"All right, we'll be seeing you guys," Sasuke said. Tenten nodded, then she, Neji, and Lee left.

"Ugh, this is gonna be so boring," Naruto complained.

"Stop whining, we don't always get to choose our jobs," Ryu said.

"Okay you two, here's the chores. I'll set up camp, Naruto will get the food, and Ryu will collect firewood...understand?" Sasuke said.

"Hai, hai," Naruto said, walking off.

"Sure," Ryu said, walking into the forest.

* * *

**Later...**

"So, how did you and Hinata meet?" Ryu asked Naruto. They were sitting around the campfire, waiting for the food to finish cooking.

"Well, back when me and Sasuke were at the Academy, we were going to play a prank on Iruka-sensei. It was going good, but we made a mistake. We figured that Iruka-sensei would be the first one there, but we ended up being wrong and Hinata got soaked with water," Naruto explained.

"I bet she was angry," Ryu said, getting the food from the fire. He handed Naruto and Sasuke a fish and some rice.

"Actually, she told us it was her fault that it happened. We told her she was wrong, that we didn't think anybody came earlier than Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, taking a bite of fish.

"Oh. Well she does seem like a nice girl," Ryu said. He turned to Sasuke. "What about you and Sakura?"

Sasuke spit out the rice he was eating. "W-what?"

"I said, what about you and Sakura," Ryu said again, eating some rice.

"She's just my teammate...that's all," Sasuke said, turning away, but not before Ryu saw the blush on his face.

"Sure, whatever," Ryu said, smirking. He finished eating and stood up. "Guess I'll take first watch."

"Okay," Sasuke and Naruto said. They got up and put out the fire. Then they went and got in their tents.

* * *

**Outside Fire Country...**

"How much longer till we reach the border?" the green haired woman asked.

"We should reach it a little after nightfall, but we will rest before we cross," the red haired man answered.

"Why wait? Why not go through tonight?" the blue haired man asked.

"Because the Konoha shinobi know more about their land than we do. It would be foolish to go at night," the red haired man said.

"Fine, but the Konoha shinobi that are patrolling there won't be a match for us," the blue haired man said. The other two just kept going, ignoring the blue haired man.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Fire Country border...**

"Rasengan!" Naruto said. The tree in front of him exploded into splinters.

"Cool, when did you learn how to do it with one hand?" Ryu asked.

"It was while me and Ero-Sennin were searching for Baa-chan. It's also how I got this necklace," Naruto said, pulling the necklace out of his shirt.

The sun was starting to set on the horizon. The 3 Genin were walking along the border, checking different things. Naruto had decided to have fun, and would use Rasengan at different times for fun.

"Okay, so Naruto's move is Rasengan and mine is Chidori....what's yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Mine is the Boufuu Konbo. It consists of the Banrai Kobushi and the Raikou Hishu," Ryu said. He showed them the jutsus, destroying one tree and leaving a hole in another.

"That looks pretty strong," Naruto said.

"It is. My sensei over the month during the Chunin Exams taught it to me," Ryu said.

"Hmm...okay you guys, time to stop for the day," Sasuke said.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Okay Naruto, you can go now," Sasuke said, walking up the tree.

"Good," Naruto said, jumping down and going to his tent.

Sasuke sat down and stared into the darkness. When it was almost time for Ryu to take over, he heard a bush rustle, but nothing else.

"_Probably just a raccoon,_" Sasuke thought as Ryu walked up.

"Anything out of the normal?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing, except a bush rustling," Sasuke said, standing up and stretching.

"Okay, I'll wake you guys up if anything happens," Ryu said. Sasuke nodded and jumped out of the tree.

* * *

**Just outside the border...**

"Get prepared you two, we're leaving at sunrise," red hair said.

"About time," blue hair said, grinning.

"Time to have fun," green hair said.

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto, wake up!" Ryu yelled as he got to their tents.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, running out of his tent.

"I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen," Ryu said.

"So? Everybody gets a bad feeling every once in a while," Naruto said as he exited his tent, yawning.

"No, when I get a bad feeling, something always happens," Ryu said.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. I'm sure nothing bad is going---!" Naruto froze as a kunai whizzed past his head and buried itself in a tree behaind him. They all 3 looked to see a red haired man wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and a katana on his back, a blue haired man wearing a gray tank top, black shinobi pants, and arm guards, and a green haired woman wearing a black dress and purple pants with a kusari-gama on her back standing a few feet away from them.

"Aww man, they're only genin," the blue haired one said. Naruto, Ryu, and Sasuke got into battle stances.

"What is your business here?" Sasuke demanded, activating his Sharingan.

"Ahh, an Uchiha...and who is this," the red haired one said, looking from Sasuke to Ryu. His face suddenly became fierce. "I remember you, you're that brat Ryu who ruined our plans in **Mugi no Kuni**."

"Oh yeah, now I remeber you 3," Ryu said, smirking. "Me and my team beat you guys badly."

"Who are these people Ryu?" Naruto asked.

"Missing-nin from Takigakure. If I remember correctly, red hair is Shinku Hagane; B-rank. Blue hair is Konpeki Youji; high C-rank. Finally, green hair is Kochou Shinrin; low C-rank," Ryu said.

"Brat, you are all wrong. That was the last time you saw us, our ranks have raised since then," Konpeki said.

"Really? Well, I've gotten stronger as well. Don't think, that just because we're genin, that we're pushovers," Ryu said.

"Well, we'll have to see about that," Shinku said. "Konpeki will take the Uchiha, Kochou will take the blond, and I'll handle Ryu!"

Shinku pulled out his katana and charged at Ryu. Konpeki pulled out 2 sais and went at Sasuke. Kochou pulled out her kusari-gama and walked toward Naruto. Ryu threw up his katana and blocked Shinku's. The two held each other back, staring each other down.

"Brat, you're out of your league," Shinku said. "**Ninpou: Sashimitaki**!"

Shinku's katana turned blue as he pushed down harder. Ryu flipped backwards and Shinku's katana crashed into the ground. He stood up and ran at Ryu again.

**Naruto and Kochou...**

"Why did I have to get a weakling," Kochou said, holding her kusari-gama menacingly.

"Don't underestimate me," Naruto said, forming the familiar ram seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" 4 Narutos appeared.

"Kage Bunshins? I haven't seen that in a while," Kochou stated. She charged at the Narutos and sliced one in half. Another Naruto ran at her, aiming his fist at her head. She kneed the Bunshin in the stomach and threw the chain end of her weapon at another. Both Bunshins disappeared in smoke.

"And then there were 2," Kochou said, smirking as she returned the chain to her.

"It doesn't matter, since I can try this out," Naruto said. He formed a Rasengan in his right hand as his clone formed one in his left hand. They charged at Kochou with their hands raised. "**Konbi Bunshin Rasengan**!"

They both thrust their hands forward. Their eyes widened in shock as they went right through Kochou. She turned and laughed.

"What the hell? How did we go through you?!" Naruto asked. He then realized he couldn't hear Sasuke or Ryu's fights. "_Damn, Genjutsu._"

**Sasuke and Konpeki...**

"Why the hell can't I hit you?!" Konpeki yelled in frustration.

Sasuke pointed at his Sharingan. "I can see your movements easily."

"I can't believe I have to use this already," Konpeki said, pulling out a beaker full of blue liquid.

"_What is that? Huh?_" Sasuke thought as Konpeki drank the liquid. After he finished it, his chakra flared. He smirked at Sasuke and disappeared. Sasuke was surprised as he bent over, due to Konpeki's fist going into his stomach. "_What the hell, I didn't even see him!_"

"Surprised? I don't even want to think about how embarrasing it is to use that while fighting a Genin," Konpeki said, shaking his head.

"Heh, that was nothing," Sasuke bluffed. "_Yeah right, it felt like I was just hit by a bus._"

"You little shit, I'll show you just how weak you are. **Suiton: Assainami**!" Konpeki yelled. The water from the river started to rise above the ground. Once it got 6 feet above the two shinobi, then Konpeki brought his hands down. The water rushed toward Sasuke.

"_If this hits, I'm screwed,_" Sasuke thought as the water rushed at him.

**Ryu and Shinku...**

"**Ninpou: Kibatsu Ikazuchi**!" Ryu yelled. He brought his katana toward Shinku, crackling with electricity. Shinku jumped to the side.

"Impressive, you know one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist's techniques. If you were one of them, I would be afraid," Shinku said. He formed handseals for a jutsu. "**Suiton: Sorinami**!"

Water formed around Shinku's blade as he held it in front of him. He slashed upwards and a wave of water shot toward Ryu. Ryu barely dodged, but the wave had skimmed his arm, forming a thin cut.

"_I thought, with all the water around, that my Raiton jutsu would be perfect. Guess I was wrong, so it's time to fight Suiton with Suiton,_" Ryu thought, forming handseals. "**Suiton: Hagemizurosu**!"

The water around Ryu gathered in front of him. It shot toward Shinku, but Shinku slashed through it with his katana.

"You think Suiton jutsu will work against me, especially one that weak? You are sorely mistaken," Shinku said, getting back in his battle stance.

"_I've got to get rid of his katana. If I do, it should allow me to use my Raiton justu more easily,_" Ryu thought, pulling his katana into the kenjutsu form that Setsutako had taught him.

**Naruto and Kochou...**

"Dammit! Stop being a wimp and fight me!" Naruto yelled at Kochou as he went through her again.

"Why should I? I'm having a lot of fun watching you punch nothing," Kochou said.

"Kai!" Naruto yelled, but once again, he failed to break the genjutsu.

"You might as well give up, there's no way you're getting out of this genjutsu," Kochou said, giggling.

"_Man, I can't think of a way to break the genjutsu, except maybe using the Kyuubi. Wait! Maybe the Kensaigan will work,_" Naruto thought. He pumped chakra into his eyes and activated the Kensaigan. He looked around and could see everyone. Kochou was standing to his left, a green aura surrounding her. "_Kaa-san didn't mention green in the scroll, but I can guess that it's probably confidence._"

Kochou however, had not noticed that Naruto's eyes had changed. "_I'm getting bored now. Time to end this,_" she thought, charging at Naruto with her kusari-gama, ready to slice Naruto in half.

**Sasuke and Konpeki...**

Sasuke and Konpeki were standing a few feet apart. Sasuke was barely able to dodge Konpeki's Suiton jutsu.

"The Uchiha Clan must have been pretty weak if you're to go by," Konpeki said. "It almost seems worthless to kill you."

"Heh, you can try, but that's not gonna happen," Sasuke said, forming handseals. "**Katon:**** Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

Konpeki smirked as he dodged, but it went away when he noticed Sasuke charging at him with the Chidori formed. Konpeki moved to the left and punched Sasuke in the face, sending him into a tree. Konpeki slowly walked toward Sasuke, water forming around his left sai. "Looks like your time is up, _Uchiha_."

**Ryu and Shinku...**

Ryu was knocked back into a tree. Shinku stalked toward him.

"Looks to me like you haven't gotten much stronger, _Ryu_. You still need your tou-san to protect you," Shinku said, raising his blade as it took on a blue glow.

"_Damn, I can't move. Is this really the end?_" Ryu thought as Shinku started to bring his katana down. Ryu closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

* * *

**Jutsu/Names****:**

**Mugi no Kuni - **Wheat Counrty  
**Shinku Hagane - **Crimson Steel  
**Konpeki Youji - **Azure Child  
**Kochou Shinrin - **Butterfly Forest  
**Ninpou: Sashimitaki - **Ninja Art: Slicing Waterfall  
**Konbi Bunshin Rasengan - **Combination Clone Spiraling Sphere  
**Suiton: Assainami - **Water Style: Crushing Wave  
**Ninpou: Kibatsu Ikazuchi - **Ninja Art: Striking Thunder  
**Suiton: Sorinami - **Water Style: Arching Wave  
**Suiton: Hagemizurosu -**Water Style: Violent Water Slash

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 8. I will do the Ninja Profile again next chapter. Still need reviews, so R&R, so that you can answer my questions from last chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, so keep watch for it. That's all for no, so FFD signin out.**

**P.S: Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday like I said, but I hit my limit on my computer, so yeah.**

**Ja ne!  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	9. Mission End, Retreival, and Departures

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I never will. OC's are mine and sois the idea for the fic.**

**A/N: I was lazy again....I had this Chapter finished a while back, but never got around to putting it on here. So, to make up for it, I'm putting up two chapters. That's all for now. Also, a warining: Tayuya is in this chapter, so there will be a lot of _adult_ language.**

**

* * *

**

The katana came down toward Ryu, when...CLANG!!!

Ryu opened his eyes slowly. Standing in front of him was someone he would never have expected. "Setsutako-sensei..." he whispered.

"Ryu, I thought I taught you better than this. You underestimated your opponent and didn't use your full power," Setsutako said, holding Shinku back with two katanas.

"So...that's how you knew that technique," Shinku said. "You shouldn't have interfered, Swordsman, because now I'll have to kill you too."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," Setsutako stated.

"We'll see about that," Shinku said as he jumped back. Setsutako came forward and they began a kenjutsu battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Konpeki...**

Konpeki brought his sai down, aiming to kill Sasuke. However, he didn't get the chance, since he was kicked away. He flew sideways and skidded across the ground.

Sasuke looked up to see who had saved him, and saw none other than Itachi. "Hey otouto, it's been awhile," Itachi said, smiling at his brother.

Sasuke didn't know how to react, showing only shock. "Don't worry, you don't have to act like you hate me. Only my partner, Kisame, is around," Itachi said.

"Wouldn't I blow your cover if he saw that I wasn't angry with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he's on our side. Jiraiya-sama recruited him as a spy, so he already knows my mission," Itachi said. Konpeki started to stand back up. "Rest otouto, I'll finish this."

Itachi pulled out his ANBU katana and charged Konpeki.

* * *

**Naruto and Kochou...**

Kochou swung her kusari-gama at Naruto, only to be stopped by a kunai. The kunai was held in front of Naruto, blocking the bladed end. Kochou was about to hit Naruto with the chain end, but her kusari-gama was jerked out of her hand. A bandaged sword was held at her neck.

"I'm surprised gaki, I thought I was going to have to save you," Kisame said.

"No," Naruto said, raising his head. Kochou saw that his eyes had changed. "I had it under control."

"Sure, caught in a genjutsu and not being able to find your opponent. Yep, you were in control all right," Kisame said sarcastically.

Naruto noticed the cloak that Kisame was wearing. "Akatsuki!" he gasped.

"Don't worry gaki, I'm on your side," Kisame explained.

"Since you're helping me, I'll believe you...for now," Naruto said.

About that time, Kochou kicked backwards, hitting Kisame in the soft spot. Kisame's eyes bulged as he fell to his knees. Kochou jumped away and pulled out a bottle of green liquid. She popped the top off and drank it.

"Much better," Kochou said, making handseals. "Time for my best attack, **Magen: Kagirinai Akumu**!"

**_Inside the Genjutsu..._**

Naruto wasn't able to turn away quick enough and the genjutsu started to take effect. At first, all Naruto saw was darkness. Then, a sky and village formed. The sky was covered with dark clouds and the village was partially destroyed and on fire. People were running around, screaming.

"Where am I?" Naruto said. He started walking down one of the streets. After some walking, he ran across something that chilled him to the bone. Lying on the ground in front of him were the bodies of his friend and family. Naruto stared at the bodies, tears coming to his eyes.

"Noo..." he whispered. "Noo..."

**_Outside the Genjutsu..._**

"**NOO!!!**" Naruto screamed as red chakra burst from his body. His nails and teeth grew sharper and longer. His hair became wilder, whisker marks deeper, and his eyes turned red with slits. Then a red coat started to form around him. It formed claws, ears, and one tail. Naruto went to all fours as the tail swished behind him.

"What are you?!" Kochou said, her voice matching the terror on her face.

"**I'm your worst nightmare,**" Naruto growled.

* * *

**Setsutako and Shinku...**

Shinku landed on the ground, hard.

"I told you that you would fail," Setsutako stated, holding his two katana at his side.

Shinku spit blood on the ground as he stood. "I'm just getting started," Shinku said as he downed a bottle of red liquid. He disappeared and kicked Setsutako back. Setsutako landed a couple of feet away.

"Using a ninja booster? You are not worthy of being a shinobi," Setsutako said.

"This booster gives me enough power to destroy you. Your ramblings aren't needed," Shinku said before disappearing again.

"Setsutako-sensei, where'd he go?" Ryu asked, looking around.

Setsutako's eyes widened in realization. "_He's going after Ryu!_"

Shinku appeared behind Ryu, his katana raised. "You'll be the first to go," Shinku said, smiling. He jabbed his katana toward Ryu. "Noo!!!" Setsutako yelled. He sped toward Ryu with amazing speed. He was able to get between them, but Shinku's katana went through his chest. Ryu's eyes were wide with horror.

"Don't worry Ryu, I got this under control," Setsutako said weakly. Shinku jerked his katana out of Setsutako's chest. Setsutako fell backwards and was caught by Ryu.

"Setsutako-sensei!" Ryu said.

"Ryu...you were like a son to me. I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend more time with each other," Setsutako said, coughing up blood.

"Don't talk like that sensei, you're gonna be okay," Ryu said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Gaki, I-I want you to have this," Setsutako said, handing Ryu a sword. It was longer than Ryu's katana and had a bluish-silver blade. The hilt was dark purple with a diamond embeded near the bottom.

"This is your best sword," Ryu said. "I don't know if I can take it."

"Take it Ryu, I definitely don't need it anymore. You are now taking my place as a Seven Swordsman," Setsutako said.

"I can't. I'm not nearly as good as you," Ryu said, shaking his head.

"You are Ryu, I believe in you. Now, take down...that...asshole," Setsutako said. His eyes fluttered, then closed as the life left him.

"Sensei!" Ryu yelled as tears ran freely down his face.

"How touching. I think I feel slightly sorry," Shinku said, thinking. "Nahh."

Ryu started to shudder. He looked up at Shinku. Ryu's eyes were silver with a slit down the middle of an amethyst star. Black chakra started to flare around him.

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" Shinku yelled.

The black chakra formed around Ryu. His face became fierce as small black scales formed under his eyes. His teeth and nails got longer and became razor sharp. Shinku was now looking at a Ryu with a black chakra cloak that formed large claws and one tail. Also, there were two black chakra wings coming out of his back.

"**I will never forgive you for this!!!**" Ryu roared as he flew at Shinku.

* * *

**Konpeki and Itachi...**

"**Suiton:** **Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" Itachi and konpeki yelled at the same time. The two water dragons battled each other for dominance. Suddenly, two huge waves of chakra (Naruto and Ryu) made the two dragons fall apart.

"_Naruto is using the Kyuubi, but what is that other signature...is it that Ryu kid?_" Itachi thought as Konpeki looked for the chakra signatures. "Time to end this," Itachi said quietly, activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. He waited for Konpeki to turn toward him. Konpeki gave up on trying to find the chakra signatures and looked back at Itachi, right into his eyes.

"**Tsukuyomi**!" Itachi said.

Konpeki was suddenly in a red and black world. Standing in front of him was Itachi. Konpeki tried to attack, but found himself bound to a post. "What the hell?" Konpeki said.

"You are in my world. You will be tortured for the next 72 hours," Itachi said as more Itachis appeared. They each started to stab Konpeki, one at a time, hearing his bloodcurling screams after every one.

Sasuke looked on from the outside as Konpeki fell to the ground and Itachi went to one knee. "Itachi!" Sasuke said, running over to check on his brother.

"Don't worry otouto, I'll be fine," Itachi said, standing back up.

"We need to help Naruto and Ryu," Sasuke said.

"No, they need to do this theirselves," Itachi said.

"What are you saying?!" Sasuke asked.

"With the state they're in now, it would be dangerous to interfere," Itachi said.

* * *

**Naruto and Kochou...**

Kochou was thrown back into a tree, crashing through it and more. She finally stopped at a final tree and coughed up blood. "_How did he get this power?_" she thought as Naruto stalked forward.

"Stop, I give up!" Kochou said.

"**Why should I? You tried to kill me!**" Naruto said as a claw reared back. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered and he fell forward, Kyuubi's chakra disappearing.

"You'd better be glad I was here. Although, I should've just let the gaki kill you," Kisame said. He walked over and tied Kochou to the tree. He then picked up Naruto and went back to Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

**Ryu and Shinku...**

"**Ninpou: Sashimitaki**!" Shinku yelled, bringing his glowing katana down. The katana only hit Ryu's chakra cloak and breaking in half.

"**My turn,**" Ryu said. His claw grabbed Shinku and slammed him into the ground. Ryu's claws then repeatedly slammed down onto Shinku. "**This is for my sensei!**" Ryu was about to deal the finishing blow, when he fell over, chakra cloak disappearing.

"Good job Kisame," Itachi said, picking up Shinku as Sasuke got Ryu.

"Hai, but this demonic chakra is taking its toll on me," Kisame said, using Samehada as a cane.

"Hn. Lets get these three back to Konoha," Itachi said. Kisame nodded and they jumped off.

* * *

**Konoha, 2 days later...**

Naruto and Ryu had just got out of the hospital and were walking to Ryu's house.

"I still can't believe I went Kyuubi. I barely remember what happened," Naruto said.

"Me neither," Ryu said. When they reached Ryu's apartment, they noticed that someone was there.

"Naruto-kun! You're finally out!" Hinata said, running and jumping on Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hinata-chan," Naruto said, smiling.

"What's up Naruto," Sasuke said from next to the apartment. Sakura was standing next to him.

"Nothing much, just been in the hospital," Naruto said.

"So, I thought you didn't like her like that?" Ryu said, noticing that Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed. "Yeah, well I lied."

"I thought so," Ryu said, smirking.

The group spent the rest of the day together, hanging out and talking about all sorts of things. Naruto, Ryu, and Sasuke explained what happened on their mission, skipping the parts about Itachi, Kisame, and the transformations. Ryu was slightly downcast about Setsutako's death, but he had his friends and cousin to help him.

* * *

**3 o'clock the next morning...**

"I can't believe how easy it was to get past those guards," a man said. He had six arms.

"Those guards were a fucking joke. No wonder Orochimaru-sama wants this fucking village gone," a teenage girl said.

"Tayuya, that is very un-ladylike behavior," a fat man said.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass," Tayuya said.

"Both of you shut up. We have a mission we need to complete," a man with silver hair said.

"Hai, hai. I still don't see why Orochimaru-sama wants this fucking Uchiha brat anyway," Tayuya said.

"Orochimaru-sama has his reasons. All we need to worry about is completing the mission," the silver haired man said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sasuke was sitting in a tree outside the Uchiha Compound, looking at the stars. He was remembering what Itachi had told him before he left.

**Furasshubakku no Jutsu...**

"Otouto," Itachi said.

"Hai, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke said.

"My mission is almost at its end. I'll be seeing you again soon," Itachi told him.

"Good, I can't wait," Sasuke said, smiling. Itachi just smiled back.

**Furasshubakku Kai...**

"_See you soon Itachi-nii,_" Sasuke thought. He felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see four figures.

"Is this him?" Tayuya asked.

"Hai, it is," the silver haired one said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, Sakon. He looks like a wimp," Tayuya said.

"Tayuya, please!" the fat guy pleaded.

"Fuck you Jirobo," Tayuya said.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sasuke asked, getting into a battle stance.

"We have come to take you to Orochimaru-sama," Sakon said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going to that hebi freak," Sasuke said.

"I didn't want to do this," Sakon said, appearing behind Sasuke. "But, apparently force is the only option." Sakon chopped Sasuke in his neck, knocking him out.

"Come on. Let's go," Sakon said, throwing Sasuke to the six-armed man.

"Why do I have to carry him?" the six-armed man asked.

"Because, Kidomaru, you can carry him easier than us. If we run into any trouble, you'll have extra arms to fight with,"Sakon said.

"I guess you're right," Kidomaru said.

"Can we fuckin leave already?" Tayuya asked.

"Hai, lets go," Sakon said as they all left.

* * *

**Later that morning...**

Sakura was speeding toward the Hokage Tower. She had just found out that Sasuke had disappeared. She had searched everywhere that she thought he would be. When she reached the door, she ran in without the Chunin's say so.

"What do you think you're doing? Barging in like taht," Tsunade said angrily.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama, but Sasuke-kun is missing!" Sakura said frantically.

"What?! How long?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure, but he wasn't at any of his normal spots," Sakura said. Tsunade nodded.

"ANBU!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" An ANBU said as he appeared in front of her.

"Do we have any ANBU or Jounins available?" Tsunade asked.

"No, all of them are on missions," the ANBU said.

"Damn!" Tsunade said, slamming her fist into her desk, destroying it. "Get me Shikamaru Nara!"

"Right away Hokage-sama," the ANBU said before leaving.

After waiting for a little while, Shikamaru walked into the room. "You asked for me Tsunade-sama?" he asked lazily.

"Hai. I need you to gather a few members to take with you on a mission," Tsunade said.

"Mission?" Shikamaru said.

"Hai. Sometime this morning, Sasuke Uchiha disappeared. I need you to search for him," Tsunade told him.

"Troublesome. What if he left of his free will?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Then he will become a missing-nin," Tsunade answered.

"Very troublesome, but I'll do it(_like I have a choice_). I've got a pretty good idea who I'll bring," Shikamaru said. He started to leave.

"Good luck," Tsunade said. Shikamaru just waved.

* * *

Standing at the exit were seven people. They were; Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, Ryu, and Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll bring Sasuke back," Naruto said, giving Sakura a thumbs up.

"Arigatou Naruto. Be careful out there," Sakura said.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said. They then left.

"Okay, Neji will be at the front. Then me, Naruto, Ryu, Kiba, and finally Chouji," Shikamaru said as theystood in the trees. The others nodded in understanding. "Now, there is the possibility that Sasuke has went rogue, so we may have to fight him."

"Trust me, Sasuke couldn't have gone rogue," Naruto stated.

"I know it is very unlikely, but there is a small chance," Shikamaru said.

"I know," Naruto retorted as they continued onward.

**Meanwhile...**

The Sound Four were sitting in a clearing, resting. Sasuke was tied to a tree so that he couldn't escape. Another Oto ninja was sitting with them. He was dressed the same as the other four, but his shirt was open and showed his chest, a curse mark at the center. He also had white hair and two red dots on his forehead. He normally wouldn't be out, due to his sickness, but he was there just in case any more Konoha shinobi showed up.

"We don't have that much time left. We need to hurry and start the process," Sakon said.

"Hai. I will wake him and give hime the pills," the white haired boy said. He walked over to Sasuke and slapped him, waking him up.

"Wha...who the hell are you!?" Sasuke yelled.

"A servant of Orochimaru-sama. Now shut up and take these," the white haired one said, holding out the pills.

"No, I'm not doing anything for you!" Sasuke said, clamping his mouth shut.

"Kimimaro, he's too stubborn, you have to use force," Sakon told him.

"Open your mouth," Kimimaro demanded. Sasuke shook his head. A bone started coming out of Kimimaro's hand, forming a sharp point. He put it up against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke still didn't open his mouth. "Fine. If you can't breathe, you'll have to open your mouth eventually." Kimimaro put his hand over Sasuke's nose and broke it. Blood started to pour down Sasuke's face. After a minute, Sasuke opened his mouth to breathe and Kimimaro shoved the pills in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but swallow them. After a minute of nothing, Sasuke started cringing in pain

"Get him in the container, now!" Kimimaro shouted. Jirobo picked up Sasuke and threw him in the container, then the four of them stood at even intervals and formed the necessary handseals.

"**Fuukoku Houin**!" They all shouted. Dark energy rushed to the container, surrounding it. After it started to fade, they placed paper seals on it.

"We need to go, someone is coming," Kidomaru said.

"Okay, lets go," Kimimaro said.

* * *

"Naruto, Ryu, go after the white haired guy. I'll hold her off," Shikamaru said. Naruto and Ryu nodded before following Kimimaro.

Five minutes later...

"Stop!" Naruto yelled.

Kimimaro stopped in an open field with tall grass. Naruto and Ryu landed a couple of feet behind him, Naruto's demon features starting to show.

"Let Sasuke go!" Naruto growled.

"You'll have to fight me to get him," Kimimaro said.

"Fine, I'll take you down," Naruto said, forming the ram seal. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Hundreds of Narutos filled the area. They all charged at Kimimaro. Kimimaro pointed his fingers at the bunshins and bones started to shoot out. Naruto's bunshins started tto get mowed down rapidly.

Ryu appeared behind Kimimaro, katana crackling with electricity. "**Ninpou: Kibatsu Ikazuchi**!" Ryu said, slashing downward. A bone shield erupted from Kimimaro, blocking the attack. A bone came out of Kimimaro's shoulder and he swung it at Ryu. Ryu blocked with his katana, but was knocked backwards.

"You two cannot hope to defeat me," Kimimaro said. Another bone came form his other shoulder, giving him two bone swords.

"Oh **yeah?**" Naruto growled as red chakra flared around him.

"_Naruto's emotions are getting out of control. If he doesn't calm down soon, he may lose control,_" Ryu thought as Naruto rushed Kimimaro.

"**Tsubaki no Mai**!" Kimimaro yelled. He started jabbing his bones at Naruto. Naruto was able to dodge some of the jabs, but was hit by the rest. He was knocked backwards, cuts and lacerations visible all over him. Ryu came in once again with his katana, but was knocked away again.

"Damn, he's too strong. Guess it's time to use Setsutako sensei's style," Ryu said to himself. He pulled out a scroll and summoned two more katanas. He placed one in his mouth and the other in his other hand(**1**). He ran toward Kimimaro. Kimimaro jabbed a bone at him, but Ryu blocked with a katana and slashed at Kimimaro with the other two. Bones erupted from Kimimaro's chest and blocked the katanas.

"Ah, the **Yottsu Hyakutai** style. But it looks like you only know how to do three...how did you learn it?" Kimimaro asked, slightly interested.

"Setsutako-sensei, one of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū**, taught it to me," Ryu answered. He slid the katana that was blocking the bone sword, trying to slash Kimimaro again. He was able to cut him slightly before another bone stopped it.

"Hmm, it's been a while since someone injured me. Now, you will die," Kimimaro said. He jumped backwards, tossing the swords away. He then reached to his back and pulled out his backbone, forming a chain-like whip. "**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru**!"

Kimimaro started to spin the whip around, then he swung it toward Ryu. Ryu dodged before the bone slammed into the ground where he had been standing, throwing up earth. Before Ryu could land, the bone whip shot at him again. He was able to bring up one of his katana in time to take the brunt of the attack. However, Ryu was threw backwards, crashing into the ground. Ryu tried to stand, but fell back down.

"_Damn, I think my leg's broken,_" Ryu thought as Kimimaro started to swing his whip again.

"It's time for you to die!" Kimimaro said. He swung his whip at Ryu. Ryu could only watch as the bone sped toward him.

"**Suna no Tate**!" Someone said. Sand shot in front of Ryu, blocking the bone.

Ryu looked to see who it was. "Gaara?"

"Hello Uzumaki," Gaara said. He looked to the side and saw Naruto on the ground. "Make sure Naruto is all right, then rest. I'll take care of him."

"Hai," Ryu said. He limped over to Naruto, using his katanas as support.

"I guess you will be the one to die instead," Kimimaro said, the curse seal starting to spread, making lines on his body. He raised his hands and started shooting bone bullets at Gaara. Gaara stood there as the bones got closer and closer. Kimimaro was surprised to see the sand jump in front of Gaara and block the bones.

"My turn," Gaara said, raising his hand. Sand shot at Kimimaro, forcing him to jump backwards. He knocked the sand away with his bone whip.

"_I can't dodge forever,_" Kimimaro thought. He started to let the curse seal spread more. After going CSL2, Kimimaro now had brown colored skin with black marks under his eyes. His hair had turned gray and he had bone spikes coming out of his back.

Sand started to surround him, but he swung his bone whip around and knocked the sand away. He spun the bone whip around his arm. "**Tessenka no Mai: Hana**!" The bone whip and the bones in his arm formed a spiral spear around his left arm. He charged at Gaara.

"**Saikō Zettai Bōgyo:** **Shukaku no Tate**!" Gaara said. A miniature fat Shukaku with a hat and red markings appeared in front of Gaara. Kimimaro slammed his spear into the Shukaku, but barely damaged it at all.

"Now," Gaara said, forming handseals as sand poured form his gourd. "**Ryūsa Bakuryū**!" The sand swept Kimimaro away, covering him. Sand platforms raised Gaara, Ryu, Naruto, and the container holding Sasuke above the sand. "**Sabaku Taisō**!" Gaara said. All the sand on the ground compressed with a shockwave.

"Is he gone?" Ryu asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure, but if he isn't, I'm pretty much out of chakra," Gaara answered weakly. Suddenly, a forest of bones shot up. They heard a voice say, "**Sawarabi no Mai**!"

They looked around, but couldn't see anything but bones. They heard a bone crack and they spun around to see Kimimaro coming down on Gaara, his spear aimed to kill. Then, oddly, Kimimaro froze, staring into Gaara's wide eyes. Kimimaro coughed up blood, then went limp. The bone forest started to disappear. Finally, the only thing that was left was Kimimaro lying on the ground, back to his normal form.

"You beat him," Ryu said to Gaara. Gaara only nodded.

* * *

**A week later, Konoha...**

A week had passed since Sasuke had been brought back. Neji and Chouji had almost died, but through the combined efforts of Tsunade, Shizune, and the medics, they had been saved. They were off duty until Tsunade decided to let them get back to missions. Kiba and Akamaru were injured a good bit, but they weren't as bad as Neji and Chouji's. They wouldn't return to duty for a few weeks. Shikamaru had a broken finger, but was easily healed. Ryu and Naruto were sitting in a hospital room. Naruto still had a couple of cuts, but was otherwise unhurt. Ryu, however, was letting his broken leg recover. They were now speaking with Sasuke.

"The containment seal Kakashi-sensei had placed on me was weakened considerably," Sasuke said.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. I just have to control it more. Tsunade-sama has forbidden me from using it unless I absolutely have to," Sasuke answered.

"Well, maybe we'll figure out a way to fix it or remove it," Naruto said.

"Maybe," Sasuke said. There was a knock on the door. Sasuke told the person to come in. Sakura walked in.

"Time for your final check up," Sakura said.

"Wait, why are you doing it?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata didn't tell you?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head. "Me and her are going to be trained by Tsunade-sama!"

"Really? That's good," Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto, let's leave. We have to go meet tou-san about something," Ryu said.

"Okay. See you guys later," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura said goodbye and they left.

* * *

**Ryu's apartment...**

"So tou-san, what's this about?" Ryu asked Tsuyoi.

"You and Naruto are going on a 3-year training trip," Tsuyoi said.

"What? Why? With who?" Naruto asked.

"You are going with Jiraiya-sama, mainly to make you stronger," Tsuyoi answered.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled. He and Ryu started to pack things.

Jiraiya appeared next to Tsuyoi. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"No. They don't need to worry about that right now. Just make sure you protect them, okay?" Tsuyoi said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to them," Jiraiya said.

* * *

**East Gate....**

"Goodbye Hinata-chan. I'll be back before you know it," Naruto said, holding a crying Hinata.

"Y-you'll write, won't you?" Hinata asked, sniffling.

"Hai, everyday," Naruto said.

Jiraiya, Ryu, Sasuke, and Sakura were watching them.

"All right gaki, it's time to go," Jiraiya said.

"Okay," Naruto said, following Jiraiya and Ryu to the gate. He turned around and looked at his girlfriend and teammates. "See you guys in 3 years I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hai, see you later Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at the three, then he, Jiraiya, and Ryu left the village...

* * *

**1: Think Zorro from One Piece. Also, this isn't the complete form.**

* * *

**Jutsu/Names**

**Magen: Kagirinai Akumu - **Demonic Illusion: Eternal Nightmare  
**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu -** Water Style:Water Dragon Projectile Technique  
**Tsukuyomi - **God of the Moon  
**Fuukoku Houin - **Dark Sealing Method  
**Tsubaki no Mai - **Dance of the Camelia  
**Yottsu Hyakutai - **Four Phases  
**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū - **Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist  
**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru - **Dance of the Clematis: Vine  
**Suna no Tate - **Shield of Sand  
**Tessenka no Mai: Hana - **Dance of the Clematis: Flower  
**Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate - **Ultimate Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku  
**Ryūsa Bakuryū - **Sand Tsunami  
**Sabaku Taisō - **Giant Sand Burial  
**Sawarabi no Mai - **Dance of the Seedling Fern

* * *

**A/N: Wow...the conclusion to last chapter, the Sasuke Retrieval, and Naruto and Ryu leaving the village for three years. That's a lot to put in one chapter, but I figured it wouldn't be that bad. Anyway, if you hadn't noticed already, Ryu is a Jinchuuriki. I'll reveal next chapter of which Biju he has. Also, I hadn't originally planned on killing Setsutako until later, but then I thought: How could I reveal Ryu being a Jinchuuriki? So, that's what led to that outcome. Then, I figured I still needed a way for Sasuke to get CSL2(the reason will be revealed later on), so kidnapping came to mind, along with the part about Kimimaro. Finally, since Ryu is a Jinchuuriki, I decided to make Ryu go on Jiraiya and Naruto's training trip, so that Jiraiya protects both Naruto and Ryu by training them to fight against the Akatsuki. Well, I've bored you enough with my explanations. So, until then, this is FFD signin out!**

**Ja ne!**


	10. 3 Years Later and A New Challenge

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I never will. OC's are mine and so is the idea for the fic.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. No excuse other than laziness and writer's block. But good news is is that I'm done with High School, so I'll have plenty of free time to write!**

**Update 3/26: I changed the plot a little to where Hanabi isn't a you-know-what to Naruto and Hinata, mostly because it helps with future things.**

* * *

Three figures walked down the road, approaching Konoha.

"I can't wait to finally see everyone again," one of the figures said. He looked to be about 5'10". He was wearing an open black and orange jacket, showing a black muscle shirt underneath. He also wore orange and black pants with a chain. His spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes were glowing in the sun. **(1)**

"Hai, it will be fun to see how everyone has changed," another said. He had long black hair, tied into a ponytail with two bangs hanging over his eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a dark violet undershirt. He had a kunai pouch on his leg and a sword on his back.

They reached the gates and were stopped by the guards.

"Halt! State your business," one of the guards said.

The final figure stepped forward. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, I'm returning from a training trip."

"I'm gonna need proof," the other guard said.

"Very well," Jiraiya said, forming handseals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Jiraiya shot into the air. When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya was sitting on a 7 foot tall toad. "Is this proof enough?"

"Hai, welcome back Jiraiya-sama," the first guard answered. The group of five walked through, headed to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower...**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, pondering on whether or not to face her worst enemy. This enemy was known by all Kages past and present. She sighed, looking at her desk, which was covered in...paperwork.

"I wish there was an easier way to do this! It's such a pain!" Tsunade growled in frustration.

"Actually, there is a way...Baa-chan," someone said.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she spun around, throwing her fist at the person's face. "Only Naruto can...say that?" she said, noticing that her fist was caught, but not without a crunch and a grunt of pain.

"Well, I guess I'm good then," the person said, smiling a foxy grin.

"N-naruto?" Tsunade said in surprise.

"The one and only," Naruto proclaimed, giving Tsunade a thumbs up. He had barely any time to react when he was grabbed up in a bone-crushing hug.

"_Damn gaki, lucky as hell_," Jiraiya thought, noticing that Naruto's face was buried in Tsunade's chest.

"It's good to see you again," Tsunade said, letting go of Naruto and looking at Jiraiya. "You've got to tell me what happened while you were gone."

"That can wait for another time. Right now I believe you have a proposition for these two," Jiraiya said, pointing at the two teens. "So, I believe I'll take my leave."

"OK. Be sure to come back later though," Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade turned back toward the two teens. "Basically, I'm giving you a choice. Are you willing to take the Chuunin Exams in 2 weeks?"

"Sure, why not?" Ryu said.

"Yea, we accept your offer Baa-chan," Naruto said.

"Great. Now go hang out with your friends, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do," Tsunade said, waving them out the door.

"Ok, see ya later!" Naruto said as they both walked out, leaving Tsunade to her paperwork.

"_Dammit. I didn't ask that little baka what he meant by there being an easier way to do this...I'll ask him next time,_" Tsunade thought to herself as she got back to work.

* * *

**Training Ground 7...**

"So, how have you guys been?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Pretty good. I made Jounin and Sakura's a Chuunin," Sasuke answered. He was sitting on one of the stumps. He now wore a black shirt and vest. The shirt had dark red flames near the bottom and the Uchiha clan symbol was on the back of his vest. He wore plain black shinobi pants and ninja sandals. Another new feature was the katana strapped to his back.

Sakura, who was sitting next to him, hadn't really changed that much clothes wise. She had, of course, gotten longer hair and bigger...assets.

"I made Chuunin as well," Hinata said, leaning against Naruto. She wore an open blue coat with a white shirt and black pants. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and had grew just like Sakura, but taller.

"Well, congrats, to all of you," Naruto said, smiling.

"Ok Naruto, I've gotta see how strong you've gotten. Let's battle, now," Sasuke said, hopping off the stump.

"Sure, but don't get mad when you lose," said Naruto, grinning.

"Oh, I won't, because you'll be the one who loses," Sasuke retorted, smirking.

"Sakura, Hinata, you may want to get a good bit away. It's gonna get pretty hectic around here," Ryu said.

"Okay, but why aren't you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine. It's you two that I'm worried about," Ryu said. Sakura looked confused, but she and Hinata walked farther away anyway.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke...**

"Any rules for this?" Naruto asked.

"Only that you don't hold back," Sasuke replied.

"Ok, then let's go," Naruto said, disappearing in a burst of speed.

"_He's definitely gotten faster, but so have I,_" Sasuke thought as he turned around to stop Naruto's punch. "Not bad, but we're pretty much evenly matched in speed."

"Maybe," Naruto said, jumping backwards. He started to form handseals faster than most could see, but Sasuke kept up. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

A huge gust of wind burst toward Sasuke, making him push chakra to his feet to keep him from being blown backwards. He then formed handseals just as fast as Naruto. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

A huge ball of fire shot toward Naruto, causing him to dodge to the side. He couldn't see Sasuke anywhere.

"_Left..no. Right..no. Above..no. Then below!_" Naruto thought, looking in each direction. Then he jumped in the as Sasuke shot out of the ground below him.

"_Perfect,_" Sasuke thought, smirking.

Naruto noticed the smirk. He realized too late as a shadow appeared above him. "Damn," he muttered as another Sasuke kicked him back toward the ground. He hit the ground, making a small crater. "Heh, that hurt," he said, getting out of the crater.

"Using my favorite technique against me, you teme," Naruto said, smiling.

"I just wanted you to know how it felt to have your ass kicked by a bunshin," Sasuke said, smirking. His clone landed on the ground beside him.

"Well, that's nice of you," Naruto said sarcastically. He jumped in the air and started to spin. "Here's a new technique for you. **Fuuton: Susatatsu**!"

"Dammit Naruto," Ryu muttered, jumping backwards and forming a chakra shield in front of him. Limbs and earth started to fly around the training ground due to the increased wind speed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a 7ft tornado barreling towards him. "Oh shit-" was all he could say before he was hit. He was slung around in the tornado before being thrown into a tree. The tornado died down as Naruto walked forward. Sasuke stood up groggily and shook his head.

"So, how do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"Strong and disorienting," Sasuke said, forming handseals. "Here's one for you. **Katon: Kasuihiryu**!"

A tremendous amount of flames came from Sasuke's mouth, speeding towards Naruto. A huge dragon head formed, opening its mouth with a tremendous roar. It came down on Naruto, swallowing him whole and torching the area around him. When the flames dispersed, nothing was there.

"I know that didn't finish you," Sasuke muttered, looking around. He felt a presence behind him and turned. He only to block before he was sent flying backwards, courtesy of Naruto's fist.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared next to Ryu. "What's going on here?" Tsunade yelled. "I felt the battle from the Hokage Tower...minus the fact that the whole village could probably see it!"

Ryu picked at his ear. "You don't have to yell. But anyway, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just to test each others strengths. You know, you might have to rebuild this training ground after they're finished," Ryu said nonchalantly.

"No kidding," Jiraiya said. Just as he said that, Sasuke crashed into the ground and formed a huge hole. He got up and jumped back towards Naruto. They sat watching for a little while longer when the remaining Rookie 9, their senseis, Team Gai, and Tsuyoi showed up.

"What is this, a party," Ryu asked, looking around.

"It's good to see you too son," Tsuyoi said, walking over. The two of them hugged.

"I've missed you too dad," Ryu said as they separated.

"And I you," Tsuyoi said.

"Hmm, since everybody's here, why don't we sit and enjoy the fight?" Tsunade suggested. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Naruto stood across from Sasuke. Both looked beat up and had plenty of cuts. They noticed their audience sitting in the distance.

"Well, looks like we have spectators," Naruto said.

"Yea, let's give them a good show," Sasuke replied.

They sped at each other, becoming invisible to some of the spectators. Naruto threw a fist at Sasuke, who ducked under and sent an uppercut at the blonde. Naruto caught Sasuke's hand and threw him away. Sasuke landed a slight bit away.

"Okay Naruto, time to get serious," Sasuke said, activating his fully developed Sharingan.

"Sure. Kai!" Naruto said. Chakra burst from Naruto's body. Everyone saw silver seals appear all over his body, then fade away. Naruto disappeared from everyone's sight.

"_Damn he's fast!_" Sasuke thought, only seeing a yellow blur. He threw up his arm and blocked Naruto's kick. They started to throw punches, kicks, and dodge at amazing speeds. Finally, they stood across from each other, panting.

"Time for the final attack," Naruto said. He held his hand out and a blue ball of swirling chakra formed, bigger than normal.

"Yep," Sasuke said, forming a couple of handseals. Lightning burst from his hand. The two teens charged at one another, raising their attacks.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

"Raikiri!" Sasuke yelled.

The two collided, forming a bright light and explosion. As the smoke and light started to fade, everyone saw a huge crater. Hinata and Sakura reached it first. Lying in the crater, Naruto and Sasuke were completely beat. They were helped to a sitting position by their girlfriends.

"Looks like it's a draw," Naruto said. He chuckled, then grimaced in pain.

"Hai. I guess you're right," Sasuke said, chuckling as well. He suddenly fell backwards as both he and Naruto passed out.

"Boys," Hinata and Sakura sighed together, smiling.

* * *

"Now, will you explain what happened while you were gone?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya as they sat in the Hokage's office.

"Well, Naruto and Ryu have definitely gotten stronger under my tutelage, as Naruto demonstrated earlier. As for everything else, just traveling the elemental nations," Jiraiya answered.

"Hmm...what about the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked.

"They have started moving. Itachi and Kisame are assigned to Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"And Ryu?" Tsunade said.

"Not sure, Itachi guesses that it's probably Konan, but he's not certain," Jiraiya said. "On a good note, we know some of the members now."

Tsunade just waited for Jiraiya to list them off. "We know Itachi, Kisame, Deidara of the Stone, Sasori of the Red Sand, Madara, Konan, and Pein. As you know, Konan was once one of my former students, and apparently Pein has the Rinnegan and looks like Yahiko."

"So, does that mean-" Tsunade started, but Jiraiya interrupted. "Yes, that means Nagato is part of Akatsuki, unless there is someone else with the Rinnegan."

"Well, that's definitely some troubling news, so what are we going to do?" Tsunade said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly? I'm not completely sure, except to limit their missions outside of the village," Jiraiya said, shrugging.

Tsunade scoffed. "Naruto would never agree to that."

"Well, they have planned on trying to gather the other jinchuuriki into a group to face the Akatsuki, " Jiraiya explained.

"That might work, we'll just have to figure a good way of going about it," Tsunade said, thinking.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke met up with Hinata and Sakura at Ichiraku's. While they were eating, Ryu and Tsuya joined them (**1**). Tsuya had gotten taller and her red hair had darkened considerably. She wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with a white dragon spiraling along the right side and wore a pair of black shinobi pants. They sat and talked about what they been doing over the past three years. All of a sudden Jiraiya walked up. (**2**)

"Come with me," he said, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his friends and saw Naruto nodding.

"Okay," the black-haired teen said, getting up. He followed Jiraiya into a building.

Jiraiya stopped and turned toward him. "Show me your neck."

Sasuke was about to protest, but stopped short when he saw the look of seriousness on Jiraiya's face. He saw Jiraiya pull out something, then a tremendous pain shot through his body. He fought back the urge to yell out as it continued for a few more seconds.

"And, there you go," Jiraiya said.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I got rid of the cursed part of the curse seal," Jiraiya said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, smiling broadly.

"Well, of course there is still a mark, but an alteration that me and Naruto came up with. It's called a gift mark-and yes I know it's corny, but we couldn't really think of anything better," Jiraiya said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It basically just purifies the curse seal so that it doesn't hurt your body or try to control you. It still has all it's power, but it has white marks rather than black and the level 2 form isn't as monster-like. However, it is still tremendously draining and can't be used for long periods of time."

"Arigatou, Jiraiya-sama," Sasuke said. Jiraiya just smiled as Sasuke ran out of the building.

* * *

"OK, send them in Shizune," The blonde Hokage said, leaning back in her chair. Shizune nodded and walked out of the office. A few minutes later, Naruto and Ryu walked in.

"So, what did you want Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, standing with his hands in his pocket.

"I called you in to tell you that I've got your third teammate and Jounin-sensei for the upcoming Chuunin Exams, " She explained.

"So, who are they?" Ryu asked.

"You'll see," The Hokage said, then pressed a button. After that, Tsuyoi walked in with a pale looking kid with short black hair. He had a ninjato strapped to his back and was wearing a shirt that showed part of his stomach. "As you can see, your dad is your sensei."

"Ok, but who's the other guy?" Naruto asked.

"This is Sai, he'll be taking the exams with you. He was referred to me by that old war hawk, Danzo," she said, keeping the disgust out of her voice.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sai said, showing his all too obvious fake smile.

"_I already don't like him,_" Naruto and Ryu thought at the same time. However, they both said, "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, I'll give you time to get to know each other later. For now, I'll explain everything," Tsunade said, propping herself on the desk. "The exams are being held in Iwagakure this time around, so you'll need to stay cautious. Even though the Tsuchikage has been able to calm relations between us, there are still people who dislike or flat out hate us there."

"OK, watch ourselves, got it," Naruto said, nodding.

"I'm not finished," Tsunade said, irritated. "Anyhow, you'll be going with two other teams, one of which you should already know Naruto."

Just then, the two teams walked in. Naruto rocked back in surprise. "Konohamaru?" he exclaimed.

"Boss!" Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi yelled. They ran up to him, talking wildly.

"How've you been? Where were you? Have you gotten stronger?" the three asked, among other things.

"Hmph, losers," a girl on the other team said. She had long black hair, slightly past her shoulders a wore a basic white battle robe. The most noticeable detail was the pearl white eyes.

"Hanabi?" Naruto said, a little surprised at how cold she was.

"Hello...Naruto-san," she said a little stiffly.

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit," Naruto said.

"What do you mean, I haven't changed!" Hanabi asked angrily.

"I mean you've grown, obviously, but you're still to formal," Naruto answered simply.

"O-oh, well I've been trying," Hanabi deflated and blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, with people stronger or older than her," Konohamaru muttered. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough and Hanabi heard him.

"I'll never respect you loser," Hanabi said, glaring at the boy.

"Hey! I'm strong enough to beat you blindfolded," Konohamaru boasted.

"Then bring it on!" Hanabi sneered.

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled. Konohamaru and Hanabi turned away from each other and looked at Tsunade. "Now, you will be leaving for Iwa in two days time, so I suggest you get everything necessary ready by then. Understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they all said.

"Good, you're dismissed-except Naruto and Ryu," Tsunade said.

As everyone but the two teens walked out, Naruto asked, "What's up Baa-chan?"

"I just wanted to tell you two to be very careful and watch out for Akatsuki," Tsunade said, serious. "You especially Naruto, since you look so much like Minato."

"Don't worry Baa-chan, we got everything under control," Naruto said, grinning and giving her a thumbs up.

Tsunade smiled as the two jinchuurikis walked out. "_I hope so Naruto_."

* * *

**1: For Naruto, look at my profile pic, just has his blue eyes instead.  
2: I'll explain this better in a later chapter, but Tsuya has switched to Konoha and is now one of their shinobi.**

**Jutsus/ Names:****  
Fuuton: Susatasu - **Wind Style: Fierce Tornado  
**Katon: Kasuihiryu - **Fire Style: Streaming Dragon's Fire

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter 10. Hope you guys liked it. Remember to R&R!**


End file.
